Oh What a Beginning It Was
by tki143
Summary: How did Jane finally catch up to The Surgeon and what led to the scars on her hands?  Could Maura help her friend recover from the trauma of what Hoyt has done to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Do not and never will own Rizzoli & Isles (one night with Angie Harmon would be nice though) they belong to Tess Gerritsen (lucky her). Some of the ideas in this story are blatantly stolen from her first book "The Surgeon".**

**One more little side note. I like the idea of making each episode separate from the other which gives me more leeway with my writing. I like the chance to make them become aware of their feelings in each show and the excitement of one not knowing how the other feels.**

**One of my reviewers suggested I start at the beginning (after I had already started at the ending, go figure) and I thought it was a very good place to start so as the timeless song says…"When you read you being with ABC…**

The Beginning

Chapter 1

Jane Rizzoli had wanted to be a cop for as long as she could remember. She went to Boston College on a sports scholarship and got a degree in Criminology then joined the Police Academy, much to her mother's chagrin. Angela Rizzoli always wanted her eldest to be a lady, have babies and cook gnocchi for her husband and be waiting for him when he came home from work. That was not the life Jane envisioned for herself.

Jane was a woman working in a man's world but she always liked a good challenge. She knew to be accepted as a police officer you had to prove that you could hold your own and a woman has to prove it twice as many times. Jane spent 10 years on the street as a beat cop then applied for her Detective Shield and has been a detective for 3 years. She has spent most of that in the Homicide Division and she loved her job and was good at it.

After her partner Vince Korsak had been sidelined with a minor heart attack Jane got a new partner named Barry Frost and she was still breaking him in. Korsak was still splitting his time between desk work and field work for part of the day. She really missed him, but she wasn't about to admit that to him. Frost was a good cop but I really don't think he has a place in homicide. The guy gets sick at the sight of blood, even the smallest amount and she was constantly yelling at him to not contaminate her crime scenes. Korsak got a kick out of harassing him whenever the opportunity arose, the autopsy room was his favorite place to pick on him because Frost has yet to make it through an autopsy without throwing up. Maura has taken to just pointing at the sink and Frost would run to it.

Maura Isles is my best friend and the head Medical Examiner for the city of Boston, the youngest one ever. When I worked my first homicide, Maura had just become the head Medical Examiner so we spent time together working the case and became fast friends. We are the epitome of opposites attracting. She comes from money, I come from blue collar, she went to Ivy League schools, and I went to Boston College. I drink beer from a bottle and Maura drinks only the best wines. But somehow we still make it work.

Tonight we're all sitting at the Bloody Mary discussing our latest case which is a serial killer that we've nicknamed "The Surgeon". He defiles his victims in the worst way and removes what makes them a woman. While the woman is still alive he removes her uterus then slits her throat from ear to ear. The reason he has been nicknamed "The Surgeon" is because it is obvious he has medical training and uses medical instruments. So far we've found three women but are hard pressed to find anything that ties them together. So here we sit, Frost with his laptop and the four of us trying to come up with something for him to search for.

Korsak came back to the table with another round of drinks. "What about victims of crimes? Maybe all three women have reported a crime and he came back to get them. Naw forget it that would have come up in our initial search of their backgrounds. Wait! What if they didn't report the crime?"

"I see where you're going with this Vince." Maura suggested. "Have any of them been in the emergency room recently and by recently I mean within the last year or so." Frost's finger flew across the keyboard and Jane watched the screen to see what would pop up.

"That's it! Maura you're a genius, well we already know you're a genius but sometimes you have a good idea like now. You too Korsak great idea." She read from the computer screen. "All three women had been in the emergency room at Mass General and reported they had been raped. Rape kits were collected but none of them were able to identify their attacker." Jane stood up and walked over and kissed Maura on the cheek. "Thanks Doc, you'd make a good cop, either that or you've been hanging with us too much and you're starting to think like us. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Well it scares the heck out of me Jane. I don't want to start thinking like a cop. I like the way I think just fine thank you very much. What may have sounded like thinking like a cop was actually thinking like a doctor. I've seen women in the emergency room that come in to be treated for cuts and bruises and they are terrified to say anything. We actually have nurses that are trained to deal with rape victims. They talk them into the rape kits because without them it's impossible to prosecute when the man it caught. But it's quite another thing to talk them into reporting the rape to the police. No offense guys but the police departments do not make it easy for a woman to report a rape. When a woman reports a rape it's almost as if she goes through the experience all over again and more often than not she's talking to a man who doesn't believe her." She looked at both Frost and Korsak and both men would not make eye contact. "See even you two agree with me."

Frost looked down at his computer screen. "Who has access to this information? The Surgeon has to have access to this information, how else could he know they were already vulnerable?"

"Unless he's the one doing the raping and coming back to finish them off. Is there a time frame between the rape and the murders?" Korsak said quietly.

Frost's fingers flew across the keyboard. "The first one was a year between the rape and the murder. The second was 6 months and the 3rd was 3 months."

"Half." They all turned to Jane after she spoke. "He's cut the time in half between each one. How many women came in about a month and a half ago?"

Frost narrowed the search. "One and here's her information." He turned the computer around so everyone could see the screen. Jane wrote the information down. "But we can't just walk up to her door and knock. 'Excuse me ma'am we think your rapist is going to come back and cut out your uterus then slit your throat.' I'm sure that would go over well. And I doubt if the lieutenant would authorize 24/7 surveillance on a hunch."

"Let me talk to him and see if we can spare someone for that. The bigger issue is do we even approach the women or just watch them to catch him."

"Maybe I could talk to the woman as a doctor doing a follow-up. I may be able to get some information about her routine. I might also be able to tell her what is going on in a non-threatening way."

"That could work Maura and I'll go with you. Maybe being approached by two women would be better than having men involved. No offense guys." Jane looked between the two men at the table.

"None taken Jane but what if he's watching her now and sees the two of you? He may see you as a threat to his plan." Frost looked up at Jane.

"Well gee Frost, I'm a cop and I am trained to take care of myself and Maura will be with me so is it too much of a leap for your mind to comprehend the fact that I might be able to take care of both of us?"

"I wasn't thinking about the time when you are talking to the women, I was thinking more about the time away from work when Maura goes home or when she walks to her car after work. When she goes to the grocery store, or somewhere else? Who will take care of her then?"

"Don't you think I can protect her?" Jane felt her defenses going up. "You're pushing your luck Frost." She glanced over at Korsak and he had his usual 'go get him Jane' smile on his face.

"Jane I know you are capable of protecting her but this will be 24/7? When would you take a break?"

"Well Frost she has to sleep, maybe we could sleep at the same time, carpool to work and go shopping together. Do all the girlie things that Maura loves to do." She turned to Maura. "If it's for your protection I guess I could go shopping with you." She smiled at her. "Does that meet with your approval Maura?"

"I suppose if I have to have someone protecting me you would be the logical choice? Are you going to be moving into my house or just my life?" She wasn't sure that Korsak and Frost were right about her needing the protection but if she did she would want Jane to be the one doing it.

"That would be up to you I suppose. If you want me to move in I can or you could come stay at my place." She smiled apologetically at Maura.

"I do believe it would make more sense if you moved into my place. It's bigger and you already know the bed is comfortable in my spare bedroom. There's plenty of room for us to stay out of each other's way." Maura gave her a big smile.

"Hopefully we can catch this guy soon and you won't have to put up with me for very long." She smiled back at Maura.

"That's ok you know you can stay as long as you like." Maura just looked across the table at her friend.

Korsak nudged Frost's foot under the table then nodded towards Jane and Maura and Frost nodded his head and smiled. "So how long have you had this mutual admiration society going on ladies?"

Both women turned towards Korsak with confused looks on their faces. "I've admired Maura since the first day I met her. She's intelligent, funny, easy on the eyes and she puts up with me. What's not to admire?" Maura actually blushed from her friends praise. She wasn't used to people praising her. Her adoptive parents always expected her to excel and when she did she never heard them praise her for the things she did well. But when she came home with a less than perfect report card she never heard the end of it. Wait a minute! Did she say I was easy on the eyes? Does that mean she thinks I'm pretty? I'm going to have to figure out what some of these little things mean that Jane and her friends say like 'have your back', 'easy on the eyes' and other little things. "Hey Maura are you ok?" Maura hadn't realized that she wasn't paying attention to what they had been saying.

"Yes I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You spaced out there for a minute." Jane looked worried.

Maura reached out and touched Jane's arm to reassure her. "No I'm fine Jane, no need to worry."

Jane looked down at Maura's hand on her arm and smiled. "Is there a way we can do this without involving Maura? This could get too dangerous for her?"

"Sure you could go in alone and question the lady and tell her what is going on an offer her whatever protection we can." Korsak had a smile on his face. "As long as you don't go in there all gangbusters like you usually do."

"What are you saying Korsak? Are you implying that I couldn't handle this delicately? That I couldn't tell them that someone is going to be following them around for the next few weeks and then one day try to grab them, cut out their uterus then slit their throat from ear to ear and still not freak them out? So Maura when will you be ready to go?" Everyone around the table laughed. "What? I know my limitations. And this is not something I think I want to tackle alone."

"Whenever you are ready to go Jane but I think due to the late hour we should put it off until tomorrow so I can turn over my cases to someone else. Then we can sit down and talk about questions to ask this woman and how much to tell her. Maybe we can meet for breakfast or something. Or you could just run by your house and pick up a change of clothes and you can stay at my house and we could leave in the morning."

Frost and Korsak exchanged looks across the table again. "Yeah Jane why don't you just stay at her house and you can get an early start in the morning." Korsak was trying to keep from laughing.

Jane gave Korsak a questioning look. He was up to something and she couldn't figure it out. She looked at Frost and he had a sheepish grin on his face now too. She wagged her finger between the two men. "What are you two up to? Korsak what's up? You two are planning something and I want to know what it is. You don't even like Frost so whatever it is you're planning has to be something big."

"Trust me Jane we are not planning anything. We are just doing what we are trained to do and that is observe." Korsak just smiled at her.

"Well what are you observing that put those stupid grins on your faces? I still think you are up to something."

"Jane we are not up to anything." Frost looked at Korsak. "We're just getting a kick out of watching the two of you. If I didn't know better I'd swear you two were a couple."

"How much have you had to drink Frost? I think it's time to cut you off you're talking crazy. I think it's time to call this meeting to an end and head home. Korsak I don't even want to know what you are thinking because that grin on your face tells me it's not good." She held up her hand when she saw that Korsak was going to say something. "Ah ah ah, don't say a thing, I do not want to hear it. Maura do you still want me to stay the night or should I just pick you up in the morning?"

Maura hadn't said anything during the exchange between Jane and the two cops. What could she say? She just sat and watched the three of them and smiled at their playfulness. "No you can still come by tonight, it's still early enough for us to throw some ideas around before we go to sleep. I'll see you in awhile then." She said good night to Korsak and Frost and headed out to her own car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All the way home Maura kept thinking about what Frost had said and she wondered about it. She had never had a best friend growing up, as a matter of fact she didn't have many friends at all. So she wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel for Jane. When she was growing up her parents enrolled her in a school for gifted children and most of the other kids were older than her and none of them wanted to be friends with a kid. When she was home she spent most of her time alone, reading books and doing research.

Having grown up in San Mateo California is was a natural choice to go to Stanford University and once she started college, at the age of 14, she was used to being alone and actually preferred it that way. She was too young to party with the older kids so she was able to concentrate on her studies. When it came time to continue on to Medical School she deiced it was time for a change she applied to Harvard Medical School and was accepted. Once again she was younger than most of the other students but at least now she was 18 and old enough to take care of herself. So although most of the students were still older than her she was able to relate to them better than she had in college. She made a few friends, whom she still talks to often, and fell in love with Boston. During her rounds as a resident at Massachusetts General Hospital she was assisting in a heart bypass surgery and the patient died on the table. The doctor was torn up about it and blamed himself. It was later determined in autopsy that the patient had died of a brain aneurism and then doctor was able to come to terms with it. That was what made Maura want to become a Medical Examiner. She was the youngest Medical Examiner in Massachusetts history and was still younger than most of her peers.

It wasn't until Jane became a Homicide Detective and bulled her way into Maura's life that Maura let someone in for the very first time. Her and Jane were as different as night and day. Jane was brash and an in your face kind of woman and Maura was quiet and introspective. Jane drank beer from a bottle and Maura preferred $50 bottle of wines. Jane wore off of the rack clothes that did nothing to show off her feminine side and Maura wore outfits that cost more than Jane made in a month. Still she wormed her way into Maura's life without her even knowing it. But was it more than that? How did she really feel about the other women. How far off were the comments? She knew she was closer to Jane than to anyone she had known before but how deep do those feelings go?

In college she had been attracted to a few women but she thought it was a case of hero worship and continued to date guys. She never found the one who made her heart beat faster when they entered a room. You know the feeling, I know you do. You're standing in a room and you look up when she enters and your heart drops to your stomach. Oh shit! Maura had to pull over to the side of the road. "That's how I feel when Jane enters a room. When she smiles at me I feel warm all over." Maura lowered her head into her hands and groaned. How could I have let this happen. Better yet, what am I going to do about it? Nothing! She was sure Jane was straight as an arrow and her feelings for Maura were just that of a friend. "Deal with it Maura, she doesn't feel that way so you are just going to have to forget about it." Maura pulled back onto the road and drove home. She knew she had to get her feelings under control before Jane got here. She decided a nice hot shower was in order so she poured herself a glass of wine and headed into the bathroom.

Little did Maura know that across town Jane was having much the same internal conversation with herself. Well not all of it was internal. "How the hell could I have fallen in love with your best friend Jane? Stupid move Rizzoli. Why her, why couldn't it have been some nameless faceless bimbo somewhere else." She was quite sure Maura was straight, look at the way she ogles the guys at the gym. "So Jane what the hell are you going to do now? You've got yourself in over your head this time." She decided she was just going to have to pretend nothing had changed. She had been able to ignore her feelings for women this far so why not go on pretending. She had fun with the guys she dated and the sex was ok, nothing to scream about, but ok. Why change things now? "Frost I'm going to kill you for opening up this can of worms!" Jane slammed her hand against the steering wheel. Jane pulled into her parking lot and went up to her apartment. She sat down on the couch and dropped her head to the back of the couch and sighed deeply. She picked up her phone and called Maura. "Hey Maura, maybe I should just pick you up in the morning."

Maura wasn't sure how she felt about this. On one hand she was relieved but on the other she was looking forward to spending the night with Jane. "Are you ok Jane?" Maura asked gently.

Jane was too quick to respond. "Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? I'm fine Maura."

"You sound different. Do you need me to come over there?" Maura wasn't sure why she made the offer but once again she wanted to see Jane.

"No! That's ok but thanks. I think I'll just call it a night and we can go out for breakfast to hash this out."

Now it was Maura's turn to get defensive. "Hash what out?" She was sure Jane had guessed how she felt. "We don't have anything to hash out."

"What do you mean? You're the one that said we needed to talk about how to approach the women and what questions to ask them." Jane was wondering how Maura could have forgotten something she herself had suggested.

"Oh that, yeah we do need to talk about it." She sighed loudly, maybe too loudly.

"What did you think I was talking about? Are you sure you're ok? Maybe I should come over there to check on you."

"No! I'm fine Jane I'll see you in the morning. What time do you want to pick me up? I'll take some time tonight and come up with a list of questions."

"I should be there about 8:00 is that ok?"

"That would be fine. I'll see you then." She didn't even wait for Jane to say anything before she hung up the phone. "I think that I need a long hot bath." She went out to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and one glass then went upstairs and started the bath water. While that was running she went to her room and shed her clothes not even caring where they landed. By the time she got back to her bathroom the bath was ready. She turned the music on and her favorite opera spewed forth from the speakers, she turned it up louder than usual because she needed to drown out certain thoughts. She added lavender scents to the water then lowered herself into the tub with a sigh. She laid her head back on the edge of the bathtub and tried to clear her mind and took a sip of her wine.

Meanwhile, Jane felt that Maura was keeping something from her so she got in her car and headed over to Maura's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I screwed up and now I am fixing the problem. To those I totally confused by skipping the right chapter 3 I'm sorry. This is the correct chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Jane had keys to Maura's place but was only supposed to use them in a time of emergency. Was the fact that Maura was not answering her door an emergency? Jane was seriously worried about her, she sounded strange on the phone and she almost hung up on her. What should she do? "Ah the hell with it, I'm going in." She took out her key and unlocked the door and immediately heard the music coming from upstairs. She looked around the house and didn't see anything out of place. Of course the house was spotless as per usual with Maura. Jane walked toward the music and was surprised to hear it coming from the other side of the closed bathroom door. Jane opened the door and was caught unaware by the sight before her. "Ah shit!"

"Jane!" Without thinking Maura stood up and faced Jane.

"Ah shit Maura." Jane turned and walked back downstairs. She was pacing the living room when Maura came down the stairs. Jane turned towards her and knew she was lost. The sight of Maura in a bathrobe, her hair hanging wet around her shoulder and no makeup was even better than her dressed to the nines. Jane continued pacing.

"Jane why are you here?"

Jane continued pacing as she spoke. "I was worried about you." She turned and walked right up and invaded Maura's personal space. "You hung up on me, you've never hung up on me! Why did you hang up on me?" Jane looked into the frightened eyes of her friend and realized she was out of control. The reason she was out of control wasn't because she was mad at Maura it was because she'd seen her naked in the bathroom and she liked what she saw but didn't know how to deal with it.

Maura put her hands on Jane's shoulders and pushed her back toward the couch and when her knees hit the cushions Jane fell back. "Sit down you are making me dizzy. Would you like a beer?" Maura walked out of the room without waiting for an answer and came back from the kitchen with a beer. She watched as Jane wrenched the cap off and took a long swallow of her beer. "I did not hang up on you. I thought we had agreed on a time and our conversation was over so I hung up."

Jane knew she was being irrational but she couldn't help it. "You didn't give me a chance to even say goodbye."

Maura sat down next to Jane but didn't take her hand as she usually would. She wasn't sure what would happen if she touched her. "I'm sorry if you feel that I slighted you, that was not my intention. I just wanted to get to work on this so that I would have something to show you in the morning."

"Well when I walked in you didn't appear to be working on much of anything." Jane couldn't help but remember what Maura had been doing when she walked in.

"Speaking of walking in, why did you come in without waiting for me to answer the door?" Maura turned to look at Jane.

"I got worried when you didn't answer the door. I rang the bell and I knocked. Apparently you couldn't hear it over the music. I was really worried Maura." Jane turned her big brown eyes toward Maura.

Maura could see that Jane was truly upset and she couldn't stop her hand from reaching out and taking Jane's hand in hers. "I am truly sorry if I worried you Jane, that was not my intent. Now that you're here why don't we just do what we had originally planned and work out a plan for tomorrow." She let go a Jane's hand, immediately missing the comfort it gave her, and reached forward for her glass of wine. "If you need another beer you know where they are. Are we ok?"

Jane took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. She missed Maura's hand holding hers but she better find a way to get over it because nothing was ever going to happen between the two of them. She opened her eyes and smiled at Maura. "Yeah we're good." She stood up and headed to the kitchen for another beer. She needed a minute away from Maura to regroup. She took a deep breath and headed back into the living room.

They worked together for about 3 hours coming up with a plan of attack and when it was time to retire for the evening both women became lost in their own thoughts. Come on Maura this is just like any of the many sleepovers the two of you have had. "Jane why don't you go take a shower while I change into my pajamas. You know where everything is. Of course you do we've done this many times and this is no different right? So I'll leave you to whatever you need to do." Maura turned and almost ran from the room. She made it to the safety of her own room and wondered what she should do next. "Come on Maura this is no different than before. Just ignore your feelings and treat her like you always have." She heard the shower turn on and her imagination went into overdrive. She imagined Jane beneath the hot water and wishing she was that water cascading down Jane's oh so supply body. She could feel her body next to hers and she wished she could pull her tight to her chest and hold her there forever.

Jane couldn't decide if she wanted to hurry through her shower to get back to Maura or take her time to avoid her. She could imagine Maura joining her in the shower and pulling her body against her wet chest and kissing her back as her hands explored the front of her body. "Damn I have to stop this, maybe coming over here was not such a good idea." She rinsed off and walked out of the shower but couldn't find a towel. She cracked the door open and yelled. "Hey Maura there aren't any towels in here. Could you bring me one please?"

Maura was lying on the bed when she heard the shower stop then shortly thereafter heard Jane asking for a towel. Damn I forgot to bring them up from the laundry. She hurried out of the bedroom and stopped at the closed bathroom door. "I have to run downstairs to the laundry room and get one I'll be right back."

"Hurry up I'm getting goose bumps." Jane yelled through the door.

Maura shook her head. "Oh I did not need to hear that, now all I can imagine is that body covered in goose bumps. Lord I hope I make it through this evening." She grabbed the pile of towels and headed back up stairs. She knocked on the bathroom door and Jane stuck her hand out. "I have a whole stack of them Jane could you grab them and put them in the closet in there?"

"Maura I don't have any clothes on!" Jane said with a note of fear in her voice.

"Well Jane that's obvious considering you just took a shower." Maura said somewhat airily.

"Stop and think Maura, if I don't have any clothes on and I open the door to reach for the pile of towels you will see me naked."

Before she could stop herself Maura spoke. "Turnabout is fair play Jane. Oh Jane I'm sorry I didn't mean that." She started to walk away until she saw the door starting to open and she stopped in her tracks. Before her stood a totally naked goddess.

"Now may I have the towels?" She reached out both hands and smiled innocently at Maura. "Close your mouth Maura, it's not polite to stare." She grabbed the towels and shut the door and smiled. She heard Maura's feet quickly take her back in the direction of the spare room.

Maura was having problems controlling her breathing and her thoughts. "My god she is gorgeous. What the hell am I going to do now?"

"Do about what Maura?" Maura swung around and looked at Jane as she stood in the doorway drying her hair. The look on Maura's face was almost comical, too bad Jane had no idea what Maura was thinking. "Did you swear Maura? I don't think I've ever heard you swear. What is it that has you swearing?" Jane walked into the room and plopped down on the bed and spread her long legs out.

Maura could only stare at the luscious body before her. What would Jane do if she lay down beside her and kissed her? Would she welcome it or would it ruin their friendship? She wasn't willing to take that chance so she tamped down her emotions and lay down next to Jane as she always had. As if nothing had changed. She rested her hands on her stomach and turned her head away from Jane. "I was just talking to myself, when I was downstairs I realized I was out of laundry detergent and I don't know when I'll be able to get to the store. That means I won't be able to do laundry for awhile." Great Maura, for a genius that sure was a sorry excuse.

Jane turned her head and made eye contact with Maura. She knew that was a lie, Maura couldn't lie and she knew it but she was going to let it slide. She didn't want to put Maura on the defensive. "We can make sure we make some time tomorrow to stop by the store for more detergent. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." Jane reached up and messed up Maura's hair. "It's no big deal, not worth swearing about."

"Thank you Jane that would be nice. I guess it's time to go to sleep so I will head to my room so you can stretch out to sleep." Maura started to get out of the bed when Jane grabbed the back of her pajama top and pulled her back down to the bed.

"The only time I got to see you today was at the bar with the guys, we haven't had the chance to talk about our day like we usually do." The two of them have gotten into a routine of either getting together like this or talking on the phone every night so that one or the other could blow off steam about their day or just talk quietly. If Jane was to admit it this time was her favorite part of the day. She loved to listen to Maura talk about her day and it was nice to know she would listen to her even though most of the time she had no idea what Jane was talking about. "So what happened at work today?" Jane turned on her side and rested her head on her hand.

Maura turned on her side and mirrored Jane's position. This was how they always talked but somehow tonight it seemed more intimate but Mura couldn't move away. "There was a body that came in today that they had found in an alley. He appeared to be homeless, very dirty and he smelled to high heaven. But in his possessions was a picture of a family so I took a chance and looked through missing persons reports and it turned out he wasn't homeless, he was a very rich man that walked away from his family in what he thought was shame. He had had a brief fling with his secretary and when his wife found out, even though it had been over for a long time, he couldn't face her and he left for work one day and never returned home. The wife had been searching for him for months to tell him it didn't matter and that she loved him anyway. I cried with her when she and her son came down to identify the body. It's so sad what happens when people don't talk to each other." Maura all of the sudden wondered if she was missing out by not saying anything to Jane but she was also scared of losing her best friend so she kept quiet. She lay back down on the bed.

"Wow, that's sad. How long ago did he take off?"

She turned to Jane as she spoke. "She said she had been searching for him for 8 months." Maura sniffled..

Jane reached out without thinking and wiped a tear from Maura's cheek. "You're such a softy Maura Isles. To think if he had just taken the time to talk to his wife and face the consequences he would have been happy for the last 8 months and this never would have happened. What was the cause of death?"

"A seemingly healthy man dies of a heart attack. The heart appeared to be healthy up until the minute it stopped beating. Maybe you can die of a broken heart."

"Oh a softy and a romantic too." She smiled down at Maura. "Anything in his tox reports?"

Maura felt a little more comfortable now that they were talking generalities again. "They won't be back for a couple of day but there weren't any apparent needle marks on the arms or anywhere that I could see."

"Was there any history of heart problems in his family?"

"The wife said no but that she would contact his siblings to find out. I told her I would let her know if there was anything strange in the tox report." Maura covered her mouth as she yawned. "How was your day?"

Jane reached across Maura's body and turned off the light on Maura's side of the bed. Maura was holding her breath as Jane's body lay across hers as she was reaching for the light. God this woman is going to kill me. "Go to sleep Maura, we'll talk in the morning." Jane leaned over and kissed Maura on the cheek as she usually did then turned off the light on her side of the bed. "Good night Maura."

Maura had to clear her throat before she could speak and when she finally did it was barely above a whisper. "Good night Jane." _I love you._She thought to herself and turned her back to Jane. She woke in the middle of the night to find herself wrapped in Jane's arms, she snuggled in to enjoy it while she could. She didn't see the smile on Jane's face as they both fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jane woke in the morning and was stretching when she realized she was alone in the bed. She was surprised by how much it hurt, she'd woken up in this bed alone many times but never had it ever bothered her as much as it did this morning. "This is not a good sign Rizzoli."

"What's not a good sign?" Maura stood in the doorway with a tray off food in her hands. She walked over to the bed and placed it in front of Jane. "What does it say about the two of us when we keep catching each other talking to ourselves?" Maura took a piece of toast off the tray and sat back with her cup of coffee. She watched as Jane attacked her plate with gusto. "How is it you can eat like that and still stay so thin?"

Jane reached over and took a drink of then coffee to wash down the eggs before she spoke. Noting the coffee was just the way she liked it. She smiled her thanks to Maura. "I chase after bad guys remember, its good exercise." She went back to her meal until she realized Maura wasn't eating. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not really hungry this morning. This toast is plenty." She raised her toast to show Jane.

Jane scooped up some eggs and held them out for Maura and without thinking Maura ate them then she watched Jane eat from the same fork. There was something oddly intimate about sharing a fork. Jane fed her another mouthful and didn't seem in the least bit phased by the gesture. She acted as if it were the most natural thing to do. Jane wasn't as calm as she looked on the outside, she had decided last night that she may not be able to tell Maura how she felt but she could certainly show her in small gestures. Friends do this kind of thing right? It's only natural right? Well tough shit if it wasn't, as long as Mura didn't seem to mind she was going to do this more often. Together they finished the meal and as Jane was getting ready to stand Maura grabbed the tray and started towards the door. "I already showered the bathroom is all yours. Come downstairs when you're ready." She turned and walked out the door.

"I'll come wherever you want me to." Jane whispered with a devilish grin on her face.

"Did you say something Jane?" Maura called from halfway down the stairs.

"Nope you must be hearing things." Jane hurried into the bathroom to shower and was dressed and ready to go in no time. She went down to the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of a beautifully dressed Maura. She had to stop herself from walking over and taking her in her arms and kissing her stupid. What would it be like to wake up to this every day? The two of them sharing breakfast before heading out to work, kissing good bye at the door and hello at the same place in the evening. All of the sudden Jane wanted that, she wanted it all, she wanted this scene every day, and she wanted it with Maura.

"Jane are you ok? What's the matter?" Maura reached up and wiped a tear from Jane's cheek. "Why are you crying?"

Jane reached up and hastily wiped the tears away as she walked away from Maura. "Just thinking about something that's all. Don't worry about it." Jane walked away from her to the sink to rinse her coffee cup.

Maura was hurt by the brush off and she hurried out of the room. She grabbed her coat and yelled to Jane. "Do you want to ride together or in separate cars?"

Jane knew she had hurt Maura and maybe it was better that way, keep her at arm's length and it will be easier to handle these new found feelings. But she couldn't bear the thought of hurting her anymore than she has to. "Let's take my car, then when we're done we can run by my place and I can pick up more than one change of clothes and we can do some grocery shopping. If I am going to be staying at your place I am not going to be eating tofu burgers. I want real meat! Besides we do need laundry soap right?" She smiled at Maura and Maura smiled back.

"Ok let's go get this over with." She gave Jane the address of the first woman. "How do you think we should approach this? I think we should approach her from the medical side before we mention the police side of things. What do you think?"

"I think it makes sense. That would make her a little more comfortable. We can gradually introduce her to The Surgeon. I'll let you do the talking and I'll interject something here and there."

They both buckled into Jane's car and as they pulled out Maura turned to Jane and smiled. "When was the last time you ever sat back quietly and let someone else take the lead?" She looked at Jane's sheepish smile. "Didn't think so. Let's just wing it ok?"

"Did you just say 'wing it'? When was the last time you ever winged anything, if ever?" She looked at Maura and had to laugh. "Do you even know what it means to wing it?"

"I know what it means I just don't know if I can do it but I would like to try." Maura sat back with a satisfied sigh.

"Why the change? You have always been a by the book person why change that now?" Jane really was curious as to why she would change things at this point.

"In my job there is protocol, a right way and a wrong way to do things. There is no gray area, it is all black and white. But in your world there are so many gray areas and you have to be able to change tactics and switch gears in a split second. I just thought that as long as I am working in your world I should be ready and willing to make the necessary adjustments. I know we made up a list last night but this woman doesn't need us sitting there reading questions off a piece of paper. She needs compassion and understanding and someone willing to listen."

"Well then why am I going along?" Jane smiled to let Maura know she was only joking.

"Jane when you want to you are a very caring and understanding person and I think that you will be very good for this woman." She reached over and patted Jane's arm.

"Yeah, just what they need, some tough as nails bitch cop coming in and giving them the evil eye."

"You are that, but every once in awhile I think you surprise even yourself and say something profound."

Jane reached over and playfully slapped Maura's arm. "You weren't supposed to agree with me."

"Why not, you are a tough as nails cop and sometimes you even scare me."

"You can't say it can you?" Jane looked over at her.

"Say what?" Maura pretended that she didn't know what Jane was talking about.

"You can't say bitch can you?" Jane threw her head back and laughed. "Maura Isles can't swear. Come to think of it I've never heard you say anything worse that 'gosh darn' at a time when I would have been swearing a blue streak. Do you ever lose your cool Dr. Isles? Is there anything that would make you swear Maura?"

"I've never been in a situation in which I felt the need to use profanity. And I don't see that happening in the near future." Maura could only shake her head.

Jane pulled into the driveway of the woman watched Maura take a deep breath as she reached for the door handle. "What about when you are having sex? Do you let your guard down then?" Jane opened her door with a big smile on her face and headed for the house. When she got to the front door she turned for Maura only to see that she was still sitting in the car with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Well that gave her something to think about." Jane muttered as she walked back to the passenger side of the car. She opened the door and leaned down so she was eye level with Maura. She gave her a big smile. "It's going to be hard for me to not say anything if you are going to be sitting out here in the car. Besides you have the list of questions. Come on I think I saw someone at the window and she might start getting paranoid if we don't go in." Jane reached down and took Maura's hand and pulled her out of the car.

Maura couldn't stop thinking about what Jane had said. She never had completely lost it. Especially during lovemaking. She never really enjoyed the act of lovemaking so it was hard to let herself go when she wasn't enjoying herself. Maybe she was just a cold fish and will never enjoy making love. But maybe it would be different if it was with Jane. Oh no don't start thinking about that, you've got work to do. Shake it off and go to work. She mentally shook herself and put on her work face and lifted her chin and walked past Jane to the front door.

"That's my girl lets go take care of this." Maura wondered what Jane was up to his morning. She was being more solicitous this morning. Not that Maura was complaining, she liked the attention.

"Yes Jane let's take care of this." Maura placed her hand on Jane's back as they stood at the front door of their first victim. Jane rang the bell and the door was answered by a petite blonde. Maura stepped forward. "My name is Dr. Maura Isles and this is Detective Jane Rizzoli. May we come in and talk to you for a minute?"

"What is this about? Is there a problem? Can I see some identification please?" Jane noticed the three deadbolts on her door and didn't blame her for being cautious. Jane pulled out her shield and handed it to the woman. She handed the shield back to Jane. "I still don't understand why you are here."

"If we could come in we could explain." Jane spoke softly so as not to frighten this already fragile woman.

"Ok come on in." She backed away so Jane and Maura could enter then led them into the living room. "Would you like coffee or anything?"

Maura took the lead. "Only if it's not a problem. We just want to talk to you."

"Let me get coffee then we can talk. Please sit down and I will be right back." She headed off in the direction of the kitchen and Jane and Maura sat down on the couch.

"Am I doing ok so far?" Jane smiled over at Maura.

"Yes you are doing fine. Just follow my lead."

Jane stood up when Susan Kendall returned with a tray laden with a coffee pot, cups, cream, sugar and some cookies. She watched as the woman sat down in a chair across from the two of them then pulled her feet up and wrapped her arms around her knees in a defensive gesture. "What do you want?"

"We came to talk about your rape." Jane's head whipped around to face Maura. She was surprised by Maura's bluntness and wondered about her abrupt approach.

Susan focused all of her attention on Maura. "Did you catch the guy?"

"No we haven't and that is why we are here. Have you been getting any phone calls where someone hangs up?"

Susan sat up a little straighter. "How did you know? It happens about three times a night and all I hear is someone breathing. Oh my god! Are you saying this is my rapist calling me?" This time she turned to Jane. "What are you doing about it?"

"That's why we are here to talk to you." Jane said carefully then turned to Maura for help. "Susan we are going to have a police car patrolling your neighborhood more frequently than usual. We feel your rapist is following you and he will step up the harassment. Right now he is trying to figure out your routines, so the big thing now is to not fall into a routine. Go to work but do something different after work every night, go somewhere other than the norm. If you go to the gym on Monday, go on Wednesday. If you go out to dinner on Tuesday, go out on Thursday. The important thing is to vary your routine so he cannot get ahead of you and anticipate where you are going to be. He has probably already figured out your normal routine so it's time to change it up starting now." Jane turned to Maura. "Sorry I know this was supposed to be your show. Go ahead." Jane smiled sheepishly at Maura.

"No actually you're doing fine. Great even."

"Well you don't have to sound so surprised. I do have a softer side you know." Jane smiled at Maura.

For the first time since they entered her house Susan smiled. "How long have you two been working together?"

"Actually this is the first time we've done something like this together. You see I'm the Chief Medical Examiner for the city of Boston and I usually do not get to talk to people like this."

Susan was somewhat taken aback when Maura said she was the ME but she recovered quickly and smiled at Maura. "No, I don't suppose you do. You two just seem so comfortable together and that usually comes from years of working together."

"Well I guess it helps that we also happen to be friends away from the office." Maura added to try to make Susan relax even more.

"Ah that must be it. So what are we trying to accomplish today with this conversation? And why are we even having this conversation? And how did you know I was getting phone calls? And how do we know it's my rapist, better yet how did you even know I had been raped I never filed a report. Ah ha, this is where you being a doctor comes into play isn't it?" Susan dropped her legs to the floor and her whole attitude changed as she asked each question.

Jane decided she liked this woman, she was a fighter and maybe she'll be the one to bring this nightmare to an end. "So Maura how much do we tell her?"

"Tell me everything. Do not leave anything out, I want to know what we are dealing with and then we can discuss what we can do. This monster has controlled my life for the past months and I am tired of it, I want my life back." Susan looked between the two of them and waited. She then pointed to Jane. "I want you to tell me because I think she would sugar coat it." She pointed to Maura. "And I don't want it sugar coated."

Jane gave Maura a look before they both started laughing. When they stopped Jane turned toward Susan. "First things first, my name is Jane and she's Maura, since we are going to be working close together we may as well be on a first name basis. Do you mind if we call you Susan?" Susan shook her head and smiled. Jane turned to Maura. "And you thought going gangbusters was the wrong approach."

"Ok Rizzoli we'll do it your way. Gangbusters it is." Maura looked between the two ladies, she wasn't sure she liked the way Susan was looking at Jane.

"Thank you Maura, I appreciate that." Jane looked at Maura and saw that her demeanor had changed and she wondered if she was mad that Susan was listening to her. "Susan will you excuse us a minute?" Jane reached down and gently took Maura's hand and led her out of the room. She stopped in the kitchen and swung her around to face her. Maura wouldn't make eye contact so Jane put one finger under her chin and lifted her face so she could look her in the eye. "Are you ok?" She asked gently. "Are you mad at me?"

Maura's eyes opened wide in shock. "Oh Jane of course not. You've done nothing wrong."

"Well then why did it feel like the temperature just dropped 30 degrees in the living room?" Jane asked sincerely.

"It's just me Jane don't worry about it. I'll deal with it."

"Deal with what Maura?" Jane was worried. "Please don't shut me out."

Maura couldn't handle the hurt look on Jane's face. "It's the way she's looking at you. Like you're a piece of meat on display. Like guys who know you're not looking look at you behind your back. You're more than that and I hate it when people do that."

"You think she's flirting with me?" Jane could hardly believe this is what Maura was mad about.

"Not yet but I'm sure by the time we are done she will be."

"And that bothers you?" Jane was trying hard not to smile because she knew this was serious.

"Yes it does, it does when anyone objectifies you. You're not a piece of meat there for their pleasure."

"I have an idea, why don't we pretend we are together and then maybe she'll back off? Want to try?" She smiled hopefully at Maura.

Maura smiled up at her friend. How could she refuse her anything? Her smiled brightened. "Sure what are we going to do to convey that we are together?"

"We touch each other, maybe make goo goo eyes or something." Jane was enjoying herself too much.

"What are goo goo eyes Jane?" Jane batted her eyes at Maura and looked at her like a puppy dog.

"Oh no Jane I am not going to be doing that in public. I'll save that for the privacy of my own home thank you very much." She took Jane's hand and started out of the kitchen. "Let's get back to Susan before she thinks we left her." When Maura tried to drop her hand Jane held on to it until she was sure Susan had seen it. Then she brought it to her lips and kissed it before she dropped it and sat back down on the couch.

"So where were we Susan?" Jane watched Susan for any sign of what Maura was talking about and saw the barely perceptible look she gave Maura. Now Susan was the jealous one. Oh this is fun..

Susan smiled at Jane then at Maura. "You were going to go gangbusters on me and tell me what this visit is all about."

Jane turned to Maura and placed her hand on her knee and watched the shiver go through Maura's body at the contact. "Do you want to bring out the list of questions or should we just wing it?"

"Let's wing it for now and see where things go ok?" She looked down at Jane's hand that was still on her knee. Why did it look so right there?

"Ok babe we'll wing it." Jane turned back towards Susan. "So here goes. There's this guy out there who we think is your rapist or someone who is very familiar with your case. There have been three recent murders and all three of the women had been seen in the emergency room at Mass General." She watched the dawning cross Susan's face. "All three had rape kits done but like you none of them reported the rape to the police. The only thing that ties you together with the three of them is that you were all raped by the same man. The rape kit proved that, so now it seems that he or someone who is intimately familiar with your case is now following you around, figuring out your routine so that he will know when you are most vulnerable and that is when he will grab you and take you to wherever he takes them. He'll keep you there for a few days then with skillful precision he will cut out your uterus then shortly thereafter slit your throat from ear to ear then leave your body where we will find it." Jane turned to Maura. "Did leave anything out?"

"Only one little detail." When Jane looked at her questioningly Maura sighed. "The pajamas Jane?"

"Oh shit how could I have forgotten that detail? He leaves your pajamas neatly folded on the top of your dresser." Jane watched as fear now crossed Susan's face.

"Are you telling me he abducts them from their home?" Jane just nodded. "I have made my home into a veritable fortress as you can see. There is no way he can get in here once I shut myself in."

"I think the other three women felt the same thing but somehow he was able to get in and out with no one seeing him. There homes were set up much the same as yours, double and triple locks, state of the art security. One lived in a secured apartment building, we think he may have actually moved into the complex to gain access to her. I've gotten approval for police protection for you. There will be someone undercover following you everywhere, you will be fine."

"Is that what the other women thought? That they would be fine, right up to the point when he took their lives. I have money so I will hire someone to protect me, you don't have to send any cops. Unless you want to protect me." She turned and smiled at Jane.

"Sorry I will have other things to work on."

"But you're a cop, aren't you supposed to protect and serve?" Susan leaned forward, which gave both Maura and Jane a perfect view of her ample breasts.

Jane felt Maura's leg muscles tighten beneath her hand so she gave her leg a small squeeze. "Well you see I'm going to be busy protecting Maura here."

"What or who does she need protection from?"

"Whom." Corrected Maura.

Jane had to stop herself from laughing out loud. "My team decided that by getting involved in this case, she was putting herself at risk and whoever was doing this may not take kindly to her getting involved. She performed the autopsies on all three women, and was the one to determine that whoever is doing this is a skilled with a blade. That alone is enough to piss him off." Jane looked back at Maura lovingly and Maura wished it could have been real instead of an act for Susan. "So until he is caught I will be keeping a close eye on Maura."

Jane looked into Susan's eyes and saw her get serious then look at Maura. "So do you think you're in danger?"

"If Jane and her team say so then I have to go along with them. Jane says the best thing would be for her to move into my house and protect me…how did Frost put it Jane? 24/7?

"Yeah babe, side by side 24/7." Jane turned back to Susan. "We will still have to have someone following you because it may be our only chance to catch this guy. We'll be discrete and not interfere with your daily routine. We have to be so that he will not suspect that we are trailing you to get to him."

"So you are going to use me as bait?" Susan asked a bit testily.

"No you will not be bait. He's probably already following you and has been for a few weeks. We'll just be following him following you." Jane stood up and reached down for Maura's hand then headed for the door. She turned back at the door and reached in her pocket. "If anything comes up give me a call."

Susan turned the card over to check the back. "Is this your private number?"

"Nope I'm the only one that has that one." Maura said as she turned and walked out the door.

"She's right. That's the front desk at work and they'll contact me. Gotta go." Jane left and ran to catch up to Maura and when she did she put her arm around her shoulders and walked her to the passenger side of the car. She turned and kissed Maura on the cheek then whispered. "Good parting shot Maura."

Maura turned and smiled up at Jane. "Thank you I thought so myself."

They got to the car and Jane opened her door for her. "You're proud of yourself aren't you? Maura Isles I do believe you are enjoying this far too much. I almost choked when you corrected her grammar." She reached up and pulled Maura's seatbelt down and clicked it in place. When she turned her head their lips were only millimeters apart and Jane had to stop herself from closing the distance. She cleared her throat and moved out of the car and around to the driver's side. "She's still watching so smile."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maura turned to Jane smiling and hoped that she didn't give too much away about what the last 2 hours had done to her. Her nerves were frayed because all she'd wanted to do was pull Jane to her and make all this pretending real. "Let's run by your place so you can pick up some clothes, then we can run by the grocery store so you can pick up some meat or whatever it is you need."

"Don't forget the laundry detergent." Jane turned her head so Maura couldn't see the smile on her face.

"Would you forget about the laundry detergent already? Let's just get out of here and away from the woman who was undressing you with her eyes."

"Is this your way of saying you're attracted to me?"

"If I was I sure wouldn't treat you like that and especially not in front of someone who was supposed to be your girlfriend. Our pretending either did not fool her or she didn't care."

"How would you treat me if you were interested in me Maura?" Jane asked in a low seductive voice.

Maura couldn't look at her when she spoke so she looked straight ahead. "For starters I would cherish you as you have never been cherished before. I would never treat you like an object I possessed but as an equal partner. I would send you little gifts to tell you that you are loved. I would rub your tired feet at night and I would run a hot bath and wash you with the softest cloth you have ever felt against your skin. I would call you just to let you know I was thinking about you and look forward to those same calls from you. We would sit together at night and talk about our day and I would be there for you if you had a bad day to hold you if you needed to cry or get you a beer if you needed to rant. I would prefer the holding but hey it's you so you would probably rant and rave. Maybe a backrub with hot oils would soothe you and those tight muscles of yours. I would wake you in the morning with a soft kiss before tenderly making love to you. Then I would get up and we could shower together, head to the kitchen and make breakfast. Then go to work and do it all over again that night. That's if I was interested in you." Maura glanced over at Jane and had to smile when she saw her white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. She reached over and placed her hand on Jane's and watched her jump and she had to stop herself from laughing. "Are you ok Jane?" She asked innocently.

Jane had to clear her throat before she could speak. "Sure Maura I'm fine, just fine, why wouldn't I be fine?"

"You're gripping that steering wheel a bit tight and you seem tense. Are you sure you're ok? I worry about you you know. You just get so stressed out ion your job, maybe I'll give you a good back rub when we get home."

"Sure Maura that would be nice. Whatever you say will be fine." Jane was having a serious problem concentrating on her driving. Just the thought of Maura giving her a backrub was enough to fuel her dreams for weeks she could only imagine what her actually giving her a backrub will do to her. "I think a backrub would help immensely."

"Sure Jane I have some oil that I think you would like a lot."

"Oh I'm sure you do." Jane said under her breath.

"What did you say Jane?" Maura thought she'd heard but she wasn't sure.

"Nothing Maura. I was talking to myself." Jane was afraid to even look at Maura for fear that she would see her true feelings written all over her face. How the hell am I going to work this case with her, I thought pretending to be together would be fun but it sure was harder than I thought it would be when Maura plays along so nicely. Jane pulled up in front of the police station and ran around to Maura's side to open the door for her. "Don't ever get out without letting me check the area to make sure it's safe ok? Maybe I should use the parking garage until this is all over. Yeah the garage is secure, he wouldn't be able to get up there. Who am I kidding he can get to anywhere he wants to get to. Just let me check everything before you do anything away from your office ok?"

"Jane you're rambling, are you sure you're ok?" Maura started walking towards the building.

"Hell no I'm not ok. We may have just told a crazy man that you are involved in this case and I don't like that one bit. I don't want you to be in danger because of my job Maura. It's a risk I didn't ever want to involve you in but now I have. This is a part of my life I wanted to keep separate from you." Jane held open the door for Maura to walk ahead of her.

Maura was touched by the sincerity in Jane's voice. "Jane there is no way you could keep your job separate from me. If I can help in any way then it's a risk I am willing to take. What this man is doing to these women is beyond anything anyone should have to endure and if I can stop him then I will."

"But you're not trained for this kind of stuff." Jane punched the elevator button and they walked in the elevator together. When did this elevator get so small or was Maura standing closer to her than usual?

"Well then you can train me to defend myself and little hand to hand training might be fun." Just the thought of Jane that close to her would be worth getting thrown to the mat. There is the part where she would have to pin me to the mat. Ok Maura get a hold of yourself. "But if you are going to be with me all the time I won't need it."

"What about if you are called to a scene of a case I'm not involved in?" Maura reached across Jane and pushed the button to go down to the morgue. She made sure to rub her hand across Jane's arm` and she was pulling her arm back.

"Jane there are usually cops everywhere when I come on a scene. How much safer can I be than that?"

"Maura this guy has to be getting to the ladies some way. Who knows maybe he uses disguises and if he does I wouldn't put it past him to use a uniform. Just promise me you'll be careful ok? I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." She was quick to add. "Because if anything did happen it would be my fault for bringing you this far into an investigation."

The elevator door opened and Maura walked out ahead of Jane so she missed the quick look of hurt that crossed Maura's face. "Yeah because everything is your fault, no one does anything unless it's ok with Jane Rizzoli." She was getting angry. She rounded on Jane so fast that Jane had to put her hands on Maura's shoulder to stop herself from running into her. "Even if you were not involved in this case I would help whoever was. I'm not doing this because you're the lead investigator, I'm doing it because I want to stop this monster. So you are not allowed to be responsible for me because it is my choice."

Jane was taken aback by Maura's anger. "What are you mad about Maura? What did I do?" She asked in a quiet voice that made Maura feel bad about getting angry.

Maura took Jane by the hand and led her out of the hallway. "Come into my office, I hate discussing things like this in the hallway." She also needed a little more time to regain her bearings. When Jane had her hands on her shoulders and she looked down with those big brown puppy dog eyes Maura had almost went up on her tip toes and kissed her. She was so close to saying to hell with it and kissing her anyway. She closed the door to her office when they entered and she turned to Jane. "Jane I love that you are worried about me, that's what friends do. Now you have some sort of an idea how I feel every day when you go out there and do your job. I know you are trained but it doesn't stop me from worrying. I care what happens to you Jane, more than you will ever know."

Jane walked over and closed the blinds on the window that opened to the hallway. She walked over and locked the door then closed the blinds that led to the morgue. "What are you doing Jane?" Maura asked in a small voice. She wasn't sure what Jane was up to.

"I just wanted to talk without being interrupted. You said I would never know how much you care about me, why is that Maura?" Jane walked away from her and kept her back to Maura as she started speaking. "How much do you care Maura? Do you care as much as I do? Am I the first thing you think about in the morning and the last thing you think about at night? Because you are for me and I don't give a damn if you don't feel the same. I'm just so tired of pretending, today I wasn't pretending when I was touching you in front of Susan, I wanted to touch you even more but I didn't want to scare you away. I want you Maura but it's so much more than sexual. When you were describing how you would treat me I was wishing to god I could make that happen. I want to have someone to come home to at night that will let me cry on their shoulder, you have no idea how many times I go home at night and cry into my pillow. I want that someone to be you." She finally turned around and was surprised to see tears in Maura's eyes. "Ah shit now look what I did, I made you cry. Why don't I just leave and pretend I didn't say anything. Forget this conversation even happened ok?" She started heading for the door but stopped when she felt Maura's hand on her arm. She was afraid to look at Maura.

"Jane Rizzoli you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words. What I said in the car was all true, I want all of it and I want it with you too." Jane finally turned to face her and was reassured when Maura finally smiled up at her. "I held back today because I was afraid I would get carried away and do or say something that would give myself away. I've wanted to do this for years." She finally put her hands on either side of Jane's face and pulled her face towards her. "Kiss me Jane." The smile that lit Jane's face made Maura's heart flutter. Jane lowered her head the rest of the way and when their lips finally met they both moaned at the first contact. Maura parted her lips in invitation and Jane didn't hesitate to enter the heaven that waited for her when their tongues met. They pulled apart and Jane rested her head against Maura's forehead. "What other cases do you have to work on today Jane?" Maura's voice was barely above a whisper.

"After a kiss like that you want to discuss my caseload?" Jane asked incredulously.

Maura laughed a very sexy laugh that Jane was sure she had never heard before but liked a lot. "Jane I don't care about your caseload, I just give want to know if you can leave now without anyone caring. I want to take you home and continue this conversation in a more comfortable atmosphere."

"You do? Can we put off the grocery shopping until later?"

"Much later." Maura pulled her down for a toe curling kiss that had both of them breathing heavy. Jane wrenched herself away and had to walk away from her. "Where are you going."

"Over here." Jane stood with her back against the wall as far away from Maura as she could get.

"Why are you way over there?" Maura slowly walked towards her and Jane could swear there was an extra sway in her hips for her benefit. She stopped right in front of Jane almost breast to breast.

"Because if I kiss you again I'm not sure I can promise not to take you right here and now on your desktop. I've wanted you for so long and I've had to watch the guys ogle you and not say anything. Especially since I was ogling you too." Maura reached up and put her arms around Jane's neck. "Don't touch me Maura, I can't help myself, I cannot be held accountable for my actions."

"Maybe I want you to take me on my desktop. Maybe I want you to lose it" Maura pushed Jane up against the wall and kissed her with all of the pent up passion she had been feeling all day. "I want you so bad. Take me home Jane." Jane didn't say a word, she took Maura's hand and hurried to the door. She unlocked it and headed towards the back door. "Where are you going?"

"Your car is out here, this way I don't have to answer any questions from the guys if we run into them on the way to the front door. I want you to myself and I want you now!" Maura giggled and had to almost run to keep up with Jane's long strides


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As she opened the back door Jane headed towards Maura's Lexus. Maura handed her the keys so Jane escorted her around to the passenger side and shut the door then ran around to the driver's side. After she started the car and put it into gear she reached over for Maura's hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it. "If this is a dream don't wake me up ok?" She suddenly turned to Maura. "You're not going to let me get you to your house then tell me this is all a sick joke are you?"

Maura turned in her seat so she could look at Jane. "Jane this is far too important to joke about." She took the hand that she was still holding and brought it to her heart. "Can you feel that? That's what you do to me and have done to me for quite some time now. Just seeing you walk into a room causes my heart rate to accelerate. Your smile sends shivers up my spine and if your kisses are any indication of what's to come, I'm not sure how long I can last before I take you." She reached over and placed her hand on Jane's knee. She slowly began to draw circles and felt the muscles under her hand tighten. "I can't wait to explore those muscles that I've only been able to admire from afar. And admire them I do, do you have any idea what thoughts go through my mind when I watch you during Yoga class?"

"Stop that Maura or we are going to be doing something by the side of the road that I am quite sure is against the law. I would really hate for a cop to come along and bang on the window to ask me what I'm doing on top of you." Jane reached for Maura's hand and took it in hers. "Can you please keep your hands to yourself at least until we get to your house? Not that I mind what they are doing, it's just that if you keep that up we'll probably have an accident."

"Ok I'll behave but can't you make this car go faster?" Maura turned back in her seat so that she was facing forward and she placed her hands in her lap.

"Maura as much as I would love to go faster I am already going over the speed limit and I don't want to have to explain to one of my fellow officer that the reason I was going so fast was because the woman beside me was driving me crazy and has been for years and I can't wait to get home so that I could ravage her body."

"What's the sense in being a cop if you can't break the rules?"

"Is this the same by the book Dr. Isles that I left home with this morning? Since when are you in favor of breaking the law?" Jane took a quick glance at Maura's and just about drove off the road. She was sitting there staring back at her with lust in her eyes and her bottom lip clenched between her teeth. "Bad idea Jane keep your eyes on the road." She turned back to watch the road.

"I have never been in favor of breaking the law until you said you felt the same way I do and even more since you said you wanted to ravage my body. Step on it Rizzoli as Chief Medical Examiner I have carte blanche on being able to break the speed limit." Jane stepped hard on the gas pedal and sped around the last corner into the parking lot of Maura's complex. She pulled into Maura's spot and ran around to the passenger door to open it for her. When she had the door opened she leaned in and pushed Maura against the back of the seat and kissed her like she had never kissed anyone before. Never had she felt the need to be gentle, but that's what she wanted now. The kiss they shared had none of the urgency of their previous kisses. She tried to convey what she really felt and she wanted Maura to know exactly how she felt.

"Wow!" Was all Maura could say when Jane pulled away.

Jane smiled down at Maura. "Yeah, wow just about does it for me too." She held out her hand for Maura to take and she pulled her out of the car and into her arms. "Shall we go inside?"

"I'm not sure I want to."

Jane looked at her and tried to figure out if she was serious or not. "You told me this was not going to be a joke so don't start joking with me now."

Maura reached up and placed her hand on Jane's cheek. "Oh no Jane this is no joke! I'm sorry if you thought that. I just realized that as soon as we walk through that door everything is going to change and there's no going back."

Jane gently pulled her against her. "I don't want to go back I want to go forward and I think things have already changed so it's too late to back out now."

Maura smiled up at Jane. "There's no way I am going to back out now, I've been thinking about this for far too long to let you slip through my grasp now. Come on let's go in." She took Jane's hand and led her over to her front door then handed her the keys to unlock the door.

Jane felt like a 15 year old on her first date as she unlocked the door and let Maura go ahead of her. She wasn't sure what to do now that they were here. She looked up at Maura and smiled. "I'm going to grab a beer and I'll get you a glass of wine, why don't you sit down."

"Shouldn't I be the one getting things?" Maura laughed as she walked towards the couch. "But if you want to wait on me who am I to argue." She watched as Jane headed into her kitchen. She was glad that Jane had slowed things down because now that she was here she wasn't sure if she wanted to jump right into bed. Oh she wanted to jump right into bed for sure but she wasn't sure that was the right thing to do.

Jane came back with the drinks and sat down next to Maura. "What were you thinking about just then? You had a strange look on your face."

"I think we should talk."

"Ah shit Maura I don't like the sound of that." Jane stood up and started pacing. "You said you wanted to go through with this."

"Jane will you sit down and stop jumping to conclusions."

"Maura I'm a cop, it's a cop's job to jump to conclusions." She did walk back to the couch and sit down. "You keep making these little comments that build me up then you make a small comment like 'I think we should talk' and shoot me back down again. Will this roller coaster ever end?" She was smiling when she said it to let Maura know she wasn't mad.

Maura turned to face Jane and took her hand. "Jane I want nothing more than to take you upstairs to my bedroom and make mad passionate love to you but don't you think we should slow down a little bit?"

"God I hate when you start thinking rationally. Why do you have to be the conscience for both of us?" Jane stood up and started pacing again.

Maura stood up and walked towards Jane and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "There you go jumping again. I didn't say I didn't want to make love tonight because I can guarantee you we will." She held Jane still when she tried to turn around. "I'm just saying I don't want our first time to be a hurried sexual encounter." She slowly lowered her hands to the bottom of Jane's shirt and unbuttoned the first button. "I want our first time to be slow and sensual." She unbuttoned the next two buttons and touched the skin at her waist and felt the muscles ripple under her touch. "I want to touch every inch of your body, from head to toe." She unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and slowly pulled the shirt down her arms until it was at her wrists then twisted it so that her hands were tied behind her back. Then she walked around to stand in front of Jane and was pleasantly surprised when her bra's clasp was in the front.

"Damn Maura you're killing me. Who would have thought you could be such a tease?" Jane tried to lean forward to kiss her but Maura moved away. "Ah come on Maura."

"I promise you Jane it will be worth it." She unclasped the bra and lowered it down her arms so that it joined her shirt on her wrists. "Come with me Jane." She started up the stairs and Jane followed as fast as she could. When they entered Maura's room she led Jane over to the bed and gently pushed her down onto the bed so that her hands were trapped behind her. She then moved so that she could straddle Jane's hips. "God you are gorgeous. I could look at you all day."

"I certainly hope you plan on doing more than look since you have me in this position." Jane's breathing was ragged and her hips were trying to get as close as they could to Maura. Maura reached down to the button on Jane's jeans and popped it open then lowered the zipper very slowly. Then she leaned down and took one of Jane's breasts into her mouth and brought it to a rock hard peak. Both women moaned at the contact and Jane's hips rose up off the bed. "Oh my god Maura that feels so damn good. I don't know how much I can take. I want to touch you, please let me up so I can free my hands." Maura just shook her head and continued lavishing attention to both breasts. "Oh come on you're killing me!" Once again Maura shook her head.

"This is for you Jane, I want to show you how much this means to me." She sat up and looked down at Jane. "I was just thinking the other day that I have never liked making love, I never enjoyed it but right now I'm enjoying myself very much. I've never done this before."

"You could have fooled me. You have me so turned on that I may not last very long."

"That's ok, we can just do it all over again, and again and again." Maura then leaned down so that her lips were just millimeters away from Jane's. "Over and over and over again until you can't move." She then closed the distance and took Jane's mouth in a savage kiss. She ground her hips against Jane's and felt the liquid pool between her legs. She lowered herself down and kissed then licked her way down Jane's body so that she could reach the waistband of Jane's jeans and she slowly lowered both the jeans and panties then pulled them off when she reached her feet. She then stood at the foot of the bed and took in the sight before her. "Damn, you are a sight to behold."

Jane couldn't help it, even though she was more turned on than she had ever been before, she threw back her head and laughed. "Maura Isles, is this what it takes to make you swear? What a bad girl you are. Such profanity."

Maura started to unbutton her shirt and watched Jane as she did so. Jane's eyes turned as black as night. She tried to go slow but she wanted so badly to get back to what she had been doing. "I can't help it Jane, I knew you had a great body but you have no idea what the sight of you lying naked on my bed does to me." She dropped her shirt on the floor not caring where it dropped. She then reached for her waistband and made short work of her pants and panties then stood before Jane.

"Shit! Talk about a sight to behold. Maura Isles you are the most beautiful woman I have ever see."

"And how many women have you seen like this Jane?" Maura asked tentatively but Jane could sense the insecurity behind the question.

She went up on her knees and worked her way out of her clothing restraints and crawled down so that she could reach Maura. She reached for her and pulled her onto the bed then moved them both back up to where she had been lying. "One Maura. I have only seen one woman naked and that's you. I have never done this before." Maura moved back so she could look Jane in the eyes and saw the sincerity in her eyes. "I will admit that I have always found women attractive but I have never once acted upon those feelings. Until now I never really wanted to. You're my first Maura." She leaned down so that she could kiss Maura and she once again hoped she could convey all that she was feeling.

Maura went up on her elbow so she could look down at Jane. "You're my first too Jane. I was totally surprised when my feelings for you started growing beyond friendship. I found myself watching for you and finding reasons to seek you out." While she was talking Maura's hand was starting a slow exploration of Jane's body. "I found myself admiring your body during our workouts."

"Do you like my gluteus maximus?" Jane smiled up at her.

"That and oh so much more." Maura lowered herself back down to Jane's feet and looked up at Jane as she kissed her ankles. "You have adorable Achilles tendons." She kissed her way up. "And your Gastocnemius Muscles are so well defined." She licked her way up to her thigh. "But your rectus and bicep femoris' are some of the most well formed I have ever seen. And your abdominals have always set my heart a flutter. Watching you in those Yoga classes was a combination of torture and pleasure but I concentrated on the pleasure of watching you."

"Only you can make an anatomy lesson sexy." Jane reached down and pulled Maura up to her. Jane reversed their positions so that now she was the aggressor. "Now it's my turn to explore." She lowered her lips to Mura's neck. "I have always loved your neck. Now I love it even more because I can do this. You smell so good." Jane nipped her neck just below her ear and was rewarded by a deep groan that she never would have expected from Maura. "You like that huh?" All Maura could do was nod. "How about this?" Jane took her ear lobe between her teeth and gently bit down. She continued to nip, lick and kiss her way down her neck until she came to her breasts. "Perfect fit." She leaned down and took one of the pert nipples into her mouth and the other in her hand. She liked the way Maura's body was beginning to move beneath her. "God the way you move turns me on so much." Jane's breath hitched when she felt Maura's knee come up between her legs and she couldn't stop her hips from starting to move against that very same knee. She moved her hand down so that it made contact with Maura's curls and leaned down to kiss her at the same time she gently pushed a finger inside her.

"Oh god Jane that feels sooo good." Jane added another finger and lowered herself so that her mouth could join her fingers.

"Damn Maura you taste as good as you smell." She took her throbbing clit into her mouth and plunged her fingers in and kept pace with her tongue. She felt Maura's walls closing around her fingers so she increased her pace and watched Maura's hips writhing beneath her and knew she had never seen a more beautiful sight. When she felt the spasms start she continued her almost frantic pace then slowed it down to bring Maura down slowly. When she felt the last spasm she removed her fingers and moved back up and took Maura in her arms. "That was…

"Amazing! Now I know what's been missing in my love making. It was you. You're the reason I never enjoyed love making. I was waiting for you. I never felt anything close to that with any of the men. That was a first for me."

Jane reached down and gently brushed a strand of hair off of Maura's face then kissed her forehead. "What was a first? I'm sure you've had an orgasm before."

"After that I'm not quite sure what I've had in the past. Certainly nothing has ever affected me the way you just did. My body had never exploded like it just did and I've never felt so sated before." She reached up and pulled Jane down to kiss her. "I guess the right partner makes all the difference in the world huh?"

"Did you just say 'huh'? Is that what my love making has reduced you to? Huh?" She reached down and started to tickle Maura and watched as she squirmed and laughed without any of the reserve she usually showed. "I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

Maura reversed their positions and returned her knee to between Jane's legs. "Speaking of rubbing off on." Maura started rocking making sure that she maintained the pressure on Jane's clit with her knee. "I want you to feel what I felt Jane. I want you feel as good as I feel, then I want you to feel it again." Maura leaned down and took Jane's nipple in her mouth and this sent her hips rising up to meet Maura's knee in an almost painful way. With her mouth on one breast and her hand on the other one she replaced her knee with her free hand and didn't hesitate but plunged two fingers as deep as she could reach. "God you're so wet and you feel so good." She removed her fingers and took them into her mouth and licked her fingers.

"Shit Maura that is so sexy." He voiced hitched when she felt those same fingers plunge back inside her. "Damn you feel so good inside me Maura. I'm so close Maura, hold me." Jane almost begged. Maura reached down and put her free arm around Jane then moved her thumb so that as the rest of her hand was pumping in an out, her thumb would rub against Jane's throbbing clit. Soon Jane's body stiffened then her release shook her whole body. When her body finally relaxed and she smiled up at Maura. "I think I understand about making love with the right partner. It sure makes a difference." She pulled Maura to her and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her soundly. "That was intense."

Maura reached down and pulled the blanket up to cover the two of them then placed a kiss on Jane's forehead. "Yes it was intense. Now sleep. We'll talk later."

"Don't wanna talk wanna play." Jane said in a sleep slurred voice.

Maura laughed as she kissed her cheek then lay her head on Jane's shoulder and they both fell asleep with matching smiles on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jane slowly came awake the next morning and it didn't take long for her to realize where she was. She turned her head and looked down at the sleeping beauty beside her. Damn she even looked good with sleep tousled hair, she looked real good. She was still staring at her 15 minutes later when those gorgeous hazel eyes opened and looked up at her. "Good morning beautiful." Jane leaned down for a kiss.

"Morning." Maura's voice was slightly hoarse, it always was in the morning before she was fully awake. She cleared her throat then gave Jane another kiss. "How long have you been awake?"

Jane looked over at the clock on the bedside table. "About 20 minutes now. You are so beautiful when you sleep. Want to take a shower?" Jane gave her a knowing smile.

Maura finally looked at the clock herself and almost jumped out of bed. "As much as I would love to take a shower with you if I do I know that we would both be late for work and I can't be late today."

"Come on Maura just snuggle for a minute. I promise I'll get you to work on time." Jane pulled her back into bed on top of her.

Maura didn't put up much of a fight because in reality she wanted nothing more than to snuggle up with Jane for the rest of the day and forget about the world outside her door. "As much as I would love to snuggle with you all day we can snuggle for exactly 3 minutes then I really have to get going. I have a group of new officers coming in to day for their first autopsy so I have to be on time."

Jane didn't let go of her, instead she pulled her tighter against her. "Did I mention how much I like the feel of you against me. In case I didn't I do. I've never been a snuggler but you seem to bring out that side of me. You bring out a softer side I didn't know I had. Now let's get out of bed and start the day so we can do this again tonight ok?" She pulled Maura in for one last kiss then swatted her bare bottom and pushed her off of her.

"Did you just spank me?" Maura smiled down at Jane.

"No I swatted you, there's a difference." Jane yelled over her shoulder as she ran down the hallway to the guest bathroom. "Now get going or you'll be late for work." She showered and changed in record time then hurried to the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them. It wasn't quite how Maura had described it in the car but for now it's pretty damn close and there's always tomorrow for the waking up and making love. The smell of coffee greeted her when she entered the kitchen so she poured a cup for both of them and prepared toast for Maura the way she always liked it, lightly toasted, raspberry preserves no butter and had it sitting on the table as she entered the kitchen dressed to the nines to start her day. "Damn you look nice. I could eat you up."

She walked right up to Jane, wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her then leaned back in her arms to look at her. She smiled up at her. "Now this is the way to start a day. A kiss, a cup of coffee and toast. In that order."

"I would have to agree with you on that one, this is a very nice way to start the day." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. "I could get used to this very easily."

Maura looked into her almost black eyes and saw that she was serious. "I could too." She whispered. With her heels she was about the same height as Jane. "I could get very used to this." She pulled her in for a kiss that soon turned into more than a quick kiss. Jane picked her up and placed her on the counter and inserted herself between Maura's legs.

"Next time Maura, don't start something you can't finish." Jane growled into Maura's ear then broke free and left a very frustrated Maura sitting on her counter top starting after her retreating back. "Come on you're going to be late for work." Jane threw over her shoulder airily.

Maura jumped down from the counter and chased after Jane and got to the car just as Jane opened the door for her. She'd never noticed how solicitous Jane had been in the past or was she more solicitous since they admitted their feeling for each other? Either way she liked it. She turned in her seat when Jane got in the driver's seat. "You're mine when we get home tonight." Maura almost growled.

"What? You're the one who comes into the kitchen and almost attacks me and now it's my fault? By the way I'm not complaining. If you want to have your way with me tonight who am I to deny you? If you want to look me up sometime during the day and have your way with me I'm open to that too." Jane smiled over at Maura.

"How am I supposed to concentrate at work now knowing that?" Maura playfully slapped Jane's arm. "I have a group of rookie cops coming by and all I'll be thinking about it you naked beneath me." Maura turned and moved as close to Jane as her seatbelt would allow. "Me inside you and you writhing beneath me the way you did last night." She leaned over and kissed Jane's neck then worked her way up to her ear and licked inside her ear and smiled when Jane's moan was her answering reply.

"Damn Maura you're going to kill both of us. I don't think I can make it through the day without you." She pulled into Maura's spot behind the Coroner's Office and turned to Maura. "How about a quickie at lunch?"

"Jane behave yourself. It will be hard to keep my hands off of you but resist I will. What about Korsak and Frost?"

"What about them?" Jane asked as they walked in the back door of the building.

"Are you going to tell them about us? I don't mind if you do." She said as she entered her office. The blinds were still closed from the day before.

"I guess I hadn't thought about it." Jane all of the sudden smiled a purely evil smile. "We could play with them a bit. Maybe be a little more touchy feely in front of them. I guess I don't mind them knowing but I want them to be confused for a while first."

Maura walked over and closed the door then walked back to Jane and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Remind me to never get on your bad side, you can be evil when you want to can't you?"

"It's one of my best traits." Jane smiled proudly. "Now you go play nice with the rookies and I'll go play nice with the bad guys." She leaned down and kissed Maura. "If I'm not busy maybe I'll drop by at lunch time and see if you're free." She kissed her again then just held her. "It feels nice to finally be able to do this."

Maura leaned forward and kissed her. "Yes it does feel nice to not have hide my feelings from you. It's been so hard." She gently pushed Jane away when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in."

"Hey Doc have you…" Frost popped his head inside the room. "Oh there you are." He said when he saw Jane standing beside Maura. "I've been looking for you. I have an idea to run by you. You going to stop by your desk any time soon?" He looked between the two women and knew something was different but her couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yeah I was just telling Maura some of the ground rules for this body guard thing. I was telling her that if I was going to be the one keeping an eye on her body she was going to have to keep me in the loop as to all of her comings and goings. Especially her coming so that I could be here for her when she comes…in the building." She turned to Maura. "So you if get called out to a scene, make sure you call me when you are returning so I can meet you out back to make sure it's safe for you to come…in."

The pauses were barely imperceptible to Frost but Maura knew exactly what Jane was doing and she loved it. "Oh Jane you will be the first to be called when I need you…to protect me." Two can play this game. "But until then I have a whole room of cops waiting for me so I will see you two later." She waved to the two of them as they left her office.

"So Frost what did you feel was so important that it couldn't wait until I got to my desk?" She looked at her watch. "Shit Frost I'm not even late why are you looking for me?"

"Because you're usually at your desk before anyone else gets in and I got worried."

"Ah shucks Frost I didn't know you cared." They entered their little corner of the building and Korsak was sitting at his desk trying to pretend not to listen. "I just wanted to make sure Maura made it as far as her office ok."

"So how did you sleep last night, you look well rested." Jane turned to Korsak.

"Best sleep I've had in a long time." She smiled at both Korsak and Frost. "I could get used to sleeping in a house like that. She's even got music you can pipe into the bathroom. Sorry I didn't stop for your usual coffee Korsak but we got a late start this morning."

"What am I supposed to do for coffee now?" Korsak complained.

"I have a novel idea. Why don't you go around the corner to the little deli where I usually stop and get your own cup. You could bring me one too, I need a refill." She held up her empty cup. "So Frost what's this idea of yours?"

"Boot up your laptop, mine is busy doing a different search. I'm doing a nationwide search of rape murders that may have taken place over the last few years and it's going slow."

"So what do you want me to search for?" She sat down at her desk and opened up her laptop.

"See if you can find out who did the lab work for all of the raped women."

"Do you think maybe he was the one who killed them? But if he works at the hospital then his DNA would be in the data base. Especially if he works in the lab."

"Maybe he's got a partner." Both Jane and Frost looked at Korsak. "Maybe one does the rape and then the other follows up with the murder."

"Ok Frost why don't you sit down here and do it yourself?" Jane started to stand up when Frost pushed her back down into her chair.

"Because I'm busy sifting through the search I'm doing here. Once I get information on similar cases you will have to search their hospital records. Maybe we'll get lucky and find something to tie all of these murders together." He sat down at his desk and his fingers started flying across the keyboard.

"Ok so you want me to search Mass General's records to see who did the lap work then see if he did the work anywhere else too right? I'll get right on it." Jane started typing and was soon on the hospitals site. She then typed in the names of the women who had been raped then murdered and found the name of the lab tech.

"Frost I need your help on another case." Lieutenant Cavanaugh stuck his head in the door and started to walk away.

"Sean, you can't pull him when we're in the middle of a triple possible quad murder case. I need his help on these computer searches."

"Use Korsak, he's not doing much." Jane was past being angry she was livid.

Frost walked up and stood in front of Jane afraid she was going to do or say something she would regret. "It's ok Jane, I can still do the searches. Don't do anything stupid Jane it's not worth it. I'll be back soon and we can take care of this then."

"Damn it Cavanaugh why now, we're in the middle of this and it's important?" Jane was trying very hard to maintain her composure.

"Rizzoli all cases are important, not just yours. You'll have Frost back by this afternoon so give it a rest." He turned and left the room.

"Shit, shit, shit." She plopped herself back at her desk and slammed a few drawers to make her point. She looked up at Korsak who sat there with a big grin on his face. "What?"

"It's just you and me kid, just like old times. Huh?" He leaned back and interlocked his fingers behind his head.

Jane took a deep breath then let it out, then smiled across the room at her old partner. "Yeah just like old times. You and I sitting here trying to figure out how these damn computer programs work. How to go about doing a search. We both know Frost is the geek and could do this with his eyes closed." Just then her phone rang. "Rizzoli."

"I have information that I think you'd be interested in."

"What kind of information?" She looked up at Korsak and shrugged her shoulders.

"I know who The Surgeon is."

"Who are you and how do you know about The Surgeon?" This got Korsak's attention.

"Let's not worry about those little details just yet. Are you interested in learning more about him? I can tell you everything you want to know about him and where he came from and how many other women have died at his hands. Meet me at the deli around the corner and we can talk. Oh and by the way, come alone, if I see anyone else with you or following you I will leave and you'll never hear from me again. This will mean he continues his little killing spree and you get nothing." He hung up before she had a chance to say anything more.

Jane stood up and grabbed her gun from her draw and started towards the door. Korsak stood up too and started following her. "He said to come alone Vince so you have to stay here. You can't follow me either or he'll walk away and never call back. This is my best chance to get him."

"Can you at least tell me where you're meeting him?" As usual Korsak was worried about Jane going in there by herself. He knew she could take care of herself, she was one of the best cops he's ever worked with and he never doubted her abilities but that didn't mean he couldn't still worry about her.

"Around the corner in the deli. I'll bring your coffee when we're done talking ok?" She checked her gun one last time then headed out. She walked out of the building with her usual air of confidence and briskness. As she walked around the corner she took in her surroundings as any cop does but nothing looked out of the ordinary so she was taken completely by surprise when she felt the jolt of electricity course through her body as she was thrown into the black panel van.

A stun gun renders you totally helpless, you are totally aware of what is going on around you but your body will not respond to any of the commands your brain is frantically sending it. Jane could feel the van moving but she had no idea in which direction they are heading. They pulled over to the side of the road and soon she felt a needle pierce her neck and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When she finally woke she had no idea where she was or how long she had been out. All she did know for sure was that she was definitely in trouble. "Damn Korsak's going to kill me." She looked around the room she was in and it would best be described as a cellar. It was dark and musty smelling and was illuminated by one bare dim bulb in the far corner. She looked around the room as her eyes adjusted to what little light the bulb provided and they came to rest on something or was it someone on a another slab across the room from her. She jumped up from her bed and fell flat on her face when a wave of dizziness overtook her body and her legs gave out. She then crawled over to the wooden slab. Fearing the worst she felt for a pulse at the neck and was surprised when she felt a strong steady beat. She turned the face and was surprised once again to see the dull almost lifeless blue eyes of Susan Kendall.

"Oh god Susan what happened? It's ok I'll get you out of here." Jane didn't notice that Susan wasn't looking at her but at something behind her. When Jane heard a noise behind her she turned in time to see the 2x4 piece of wood as it made contact with her head. It didn't knock her out it just dazed her. She felt it again and this time it almost knocked her out. She then felt a boot make contact with her ribs numerous times and she could swear she heard a few bones crack. He kept kicking her and she was too dazed to fight back. She lay there bruised and battered waiting for the fatal blow but none came.

She felt strong hands pick her up and throw her back down on the wooden slab. "Ouch! Damn that hurts." She tried to take a deep breath but couldn't get air into her lungs and her side hurt like hell.

"Jane welcome to my humble abode." The man above her was holding a knife of some sort to her throat. She felt it prick her neck then felt a trickle of blood flow down the side of her neck. "Let me tell you a little secret. Every keystroke on a computer can be traced if you know how to do it and I know how to do it. I know that you and your little group have been making enquiries about some recent activities at the hospital and I traced it back to your office."

"You consider rape and murder 'recent activities'?" Jane used all of her strength to stay conscious.

"You were getting too close to the truth so I had to do something about it."

Korsak was starting to get worried when two hours later Jane had still not returned. He decided to go check it out. As he was leaving the office he ran into Frost. "Come on something isn't right."

"What do you mean something isn't right? Isn't right with whom?"

"Cops don't say 'whom' Frost. Only you would say 'whom' in a situation like this. Jane talked to someone who called in and told her he knew who The Surgeon was so she went to meet with him."

"And you didn't go with her?" Frost asked incredulously.

"He told her he wouldn't meet her if she didn't come alone." By that time they had rounded the corner where Jane's abduction took place but they didn't stop because there wasn't anything there to tell that story. They continued on the coffee shop hoping to see Jane sitting there with the person who had called her. When they walked in the shop the both scanned the area and came to the same conclusion, Jane was nowhere to be found. "Hey Betty, have you seen Jane today?" Korsak yelled over to the woman behind the counter.

"No, and you tell her if she's getting her morning coffee somewhere else all of the sudden she better get her butt back in here. She's been buying her coffee here since she became a cop and this is the first morning in years since she didn't come in." She saw the worried looks on their faces and stopped her bantering. "Is she ok? Did something happen to her?"

"We'll get back to you on that Betty. Don't worry." Korsak tried to sound positive. "You know how she get's sidetracked. She's probably down in the morgue with Maura. See ya." They both turned and left the coffee shop.

"You know she's not with Maura. Something's happened to her." Frost looked accusingly at Korsak.

"And you think it's all my fault don't you. You should know by now you can't change her mind when she sets it on something. The guys said he would leave if she didn't come alone. If he knew her he would probably know me so I couldn't take the chance of following her. She's a good cop and can take care of herself."

When they got back to the office Frost sat down at Jane's computer and woke up her computer. When he looked at the screen he almost jumped up. "Did she mention anybody named Hoyt?"

"No why?"

"Because it turns out someone named Warren Hoyt was the lab technician that did the lab work on all of our girls." He wheeled himself back over to his desk and punched in a few keystrokes. "He also worked at a hospital in Atlanta where the same thing seemed to be happening and again in D.C." His fingers flew across the keyboard again. "He owns a piece of land out by Mt. Benedict Cemetery on Anderer Lane. Let's go."

Both men jumped up from their desks and were headed for the door when they looked up and saw Maura standing in the doorway. "Shit!" Both men swore at the same time.

"What the matter?" She looked over to Jane's empty desk. "Where's Jane?" She turned back to the two men and knew something was not right. "Korsak where is Jane? Is she ok?" He walked over to her and escorted her to the nearest chair. "No I do not want to sit down, where is Jane?"

"We think this guy, The Surgeon, has her." Korsak said softly and caught Maura as her knees buckled. He sat her down in the chair and knelt down beside her. "Frost and I were just heading out to a piece of property we think this guy owns."

You know who he is? Why didn't Jane tell me you knew who he was?"

"Because Jane didn't know. We just now figured it out." Maura looked up at Frost as he spoke in his quiet gentle voice. She could also see the anguish in his eyes. He too was worried about Jane.

"Let me grab my bag from my car then we can get going." Maura stood up to leave.

"You can't go with us Doc, this is liable to get ugly." Korsak stood at the door to stop her.

"What if she's injured? I can help her." She was trying very hard to stop the tears from falling. She had to keep it together until they found Jane. Keep it together for Jane, come on Maura you can do it. She took a deep breath and faced the two men. "I'm going, you either let me ride with you or I'll follow you, but either way I'm going out there to find Jane."

The two men looked at each other helplessly. Then Korsak turned back to Maura. "You have to promise me that you'll stay in the car until we've secured the scene and have decided it's safe for you to enter. Promise me and you can go, if you don't promise we will lock you up to keep you here. Jane will kill us if anything happens to you and I fear her more than I fear you."

"I promise on my oath as a doctor that I will stay in the car until one of the two of you come get me once we are on the scene."

"Ok let's go get our girl." Korsak took Maura's arm and led her out the door to their car.

Jane looked up into the crazy eyes of her captor. "Well you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don't know yours."

"Oh forgive my lack of manners. My name is Warren Hoyt your worst nightmare." Jane looked at his hand and it was then that she realized it wasn't a knife he held in his hand but a scalpel. When she saw the scalpel she couldn't believe that something so plain looking could be the instrument that would be her end but she also decided she was not going down without a fight. She started to struggle until she felt his fist make contact with her jaw and she actually thought she saw stars. "Jane you can fight all you want, you won't get away so you might as well lay still or you'll only make it worse for yourself."

She opened her eyes in time to watch in horror as he held her right arm down and swung the scalpel down and embedded it in her hand so far that it went through and lodged itself in the wood below. Her scream could be heard throughout the wood that surrounded the cemetery to the north. "God damn it!." Jane tried her hardest not to pass out. Hoyt reached over to the table that held all of his tools and picked up another scalpel and held down her wrist of her left hand and brought the scalpel with more force than the first. Jane's scream was just as loud but this time she actually did pass out.

"Was that Jane screaming? We have to help her." Maura was reaching for the door handle as she spoke.

Korsak stopped at the back door. "You promised you'd stay in the car. Please let us do our jobs without having to worry about you too."

"Go, I promise to stay here." Maura climbed back in the car but it was killing her to do so. It went against every instinct to sit here and do nothing, especially knowing Jane was inside and she was in danger. Shortly after the men ran around the back Maura heard gunshots and she reached for the door handle but stopped herself from opening the door.

She looked up when Frost came running around the corner frantically gesturing for her to follow him. Maura grabbed her kit and ran after him around the back of the building. She saw the open door and ran down the stairs. What greeted her looked like a scene from a bad movie. "Is he going to live?" She gestured to Hoyt.

"Yeah I shot him in the shoulder, I can take care of dressing the wound if you give me some bandages. You take care of Jane." He grabbed what he needed for dressing the wound then turned to Hoyt and none to gently guided him up the stairs. Maura looked across to the other bed and was shocked to see Susan Kendall lying there being attended to by Frost.

Maura knelt down beside the unconscious body of her girlfriend and tried to keep the tears at bay. She gently removed the scalpels and placed them in the evidence bags that Frost had given her then cleaned and dressed the wounds on her hands. When she started to tend to her other wounds Jane woke up and started to fight her. "Jane don't fight me you'll hurt yourself even more." Maura gently wrapped her arms around her and held her as tight as she could without hurting her further. She didn't care if Frost saw them or not she was worried about Jane hurting herself. Jane's right eye was completely swollen shut and there were lacerations to most of the rest of her face and she appeared to not hear Maura at all.

Why the hell was she hearing Maura's voice here. Oh god does that mean he got her too? I'm going to kill the son of a bitch with my bare hands if he hurts her. "Don't hurt her, please don't hurt her."

"Jane he can't hurt anyone right now, it's ok." Maura just continued to hold her.

"Maura is that really you are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Jane's head finally cleared enough for her to figure out that it was Maura's arms holding her and not Hoyt so she relaxed against Maura's chest. "If he touched you I'm going to kill him. I can't breathe Maura I think I have a few broken ribs." Maura gently lowered her back to the wooden bed. She cut her shirt up the middle and opened it to reveal a mass of bruising from where he had kicked her. "I love you Maura." She whispered before she passed out again.

Frost looked up at Maura and smiled. "I told Korsak that there was something there but he wouldn't believe me. He owes me $5." He returned his attention to Susan.

"Frost she needs help now!" Frost looked up at the urgency in Maura's voice. "We need a medivac chopper and we need it now!"

"I'll take care of it." Korsak said from behind her and he pulled out his phone to make the call. When he finished on the phone he knelt down on the other side of the bed and got his first good look at Jane's injuries. "I should have shot that little son of a bitch in the head and saved the tax payers money for a trial." He looked up at Maura. "Is she going to be ok?"

Maura looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "She needs more help than I can give her with the supplies I have. She bleeding internally and I think she may have a Pneumothorax. Can you hear the wheeze in her breathing?" He nodded his head. "That's indicative of the lung that is being forced pressed upon by trapped air. If we don't get help soon she will die. We need to roll her onto the bad side

"Can't you do anything?" Korsak was almost pleading with her.

"We need to release some of the air that has collected within the pleural cavity between the chest wall and the lung. It's putting pressure on the lung causing it to collapse. But I don't have the necessary equipment for it." Maura was afraid she was going to sit here and watch Jane die in her arms.

"What do you need?" He was searching through boxes of junk around the room.

"I would need some plastic tubing about ¼ inch round. We need to find a way to release the air and open her lung." She looked down and Jane and began to worry, her breathing was becoming more and more labored as time passed. "How long did they say the medivac would be? We need it now."

"Maura it's hurts." Maura looked down and saw that Jane had regained consciousness again. "It hurts a lot." She looked up at Maura. "Am I going to die Maura?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"I trust you." She smiled up at Maura.

Korsak held up some plastic tubing. "Would this work?"

"Yes that would work great. Take the bottle of alcohol from my bag and pour it through the tube and clean as much of the outside as you can the hand it to me when I say I'm ready."

"I'm going to go check on the chopper." Frost placed his hand on Maura's shoulder. He effortlessly picked up Susan and carried her up the stairs.

"Can't even stay for this one hey Frost?" Jane whispered from the bed.

Maura and Korsak shared a small laugh because they all knew he was leaving because he would probably throw up if he watched her make the incision. Maura looked up at Korsak. "You ready?" He nodded his head. "You're going to have to hold her down because this is going to hurt." She looked down at Jane who was looking up at her. "Jane this is going to hurt like hell, take Korsak's hand and break it if you have to but squeeze it tight. But you have to lie perfectly still. Scream if you have to."

"Well at least you're being honest. One time a doctor told me I was going to feel a little prick with a cortisone shot and by the time he was done I called him a little prick. Just do it." Jane just continued to look at Maura almost as if she was drawing her strength from her. Jane felt the blade cut into her side and clenched her teeth. "That wasn't so bad."

"That was the easy part sweetie, now is when it's going to hurt. Are you ready? I'll try to do it as fast as I can." Jane nodded. Maura started to insert the tube into Jane's lung and watched as first the air was released from her lungs then the blood began to seep out slowly. Maura could see that Jane was already breathing easier so she reached for the tape from the kit and taped the tube in place. "You did good honey, how are you feeling?"

"Better, but I still want the number of the truck that hit me." She smiled up at Maura. "Is Susan ok?"

"Physically I think she'll be ok but emotionally I think she is going to need help for quite some time." Maura sat holding Jane's hand and smiled down at her. Neither woman noticed when Korsak left. "Jane I thought I'd lost you and it scared the hell out of me." She leaned down and carefully kissed Jane's lips then sat back up.

Jane reached up and pulled her back down. "That wasn't very convincing Maura. I want a real kiss." Maura was more than happy to comply with her request and that was how Frost found them when he ran down the stairs.

"Ah em!" Frost cleared his throat. "The chopper's landing now." Frost stood their smiling like an idiot.

Jane looked up at him. "What are you smiling about?"

"He won $5 off of Korsak." Maura smiled down at her.

"You only bet $5? Just think about how much money you could have taken him for. Didn't you trust your own powers of observation? What kind of cop are you anyway?" She joked with him. They all looked up when they heard the medics coming down the stairs with a gurney.

"Hey Doctor Isles what brings you out to this side of town?" One of the medics said to Maura from the doorway.

Maura immediately went into doctor mode as she spoke to the medics. "Just playing on the other end of the lifeline for a change. We have a tension Pneumothorax on the left side. Chest tube was successfully inserted to relieve the pressure and there was a small amount of blood accompanying the released air. It appears that there may be a number of broken ribs and she may also have a concussion. Multiple lacerations covering the face and neck and multiple contusions cover the rest of her body. She's appears to be breathing comfortable now." By the time she was done speaking the medics had an IV started and Jane was starting to feel the pain meds.

"God I love it when you talk dirty like that. It's so sexy." Jane said as they started to lift her off the bed. "Ouch! God damn that hurts. Not breathing comfortable now, it hurts like hell." They lowered her onto the stretcher then strapped her in. "Maura you're coming with me right?" She reached up and grabbed Maura's hand and wouldn't let go.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She looked up at one of the medics and dared him to say anything. They were out of the basement and Jane squinted at the sunlight.

"Doctor Isles is welcome in my chopper any day." He smiled a Maura over the gurney.

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend? 'Cuz if you are I'll come looking for you when I can fight again and you'll have to deal with me." Korsak heard her comment and started laughing.

"That's my girl, a fighter to the bitter end." Korsak came over and touched Jane on the shoulder. "We're going to take Hoyt back in the car. I suppose we'll see you at the hospital. Hey Maura, do you think his shoulder would hurt if we hit potholes?"

"I'm sure it would why do you ask?" Maura looked confused.

"Well then I'll have to make sure I hit every one I see on the way to the hospital. I know of a dirt road on the way back and after the rains a few days back there should be some really nice holes there."

Maura tried to hold back her smile. She took an oath to help the injured but the thought of the man that did this to Jane enduring a bumpy ride home seemed like poetic justice. "Drive careful and we'll see you when you make it to the hospital."

"See ya later guys." Jane called from the gurney and Korsak could see her waving as they loaded her gurney on the helicopter next to that of Susan Kendall. "Hey Susan are you ok?" Jane reached over to take Susan's hand then felt the pain in her own and had to stop the movement.

Susan turned her head towards Jane and saw the movement. She smiled a small smile but it was the first movement since the whole ordeal had started. "No I'm not ok, but I will be, thanks to you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Maura was finally able to lay her head down and relax. She was sitting in a chair beside Jane's bed at the hospital and she could see for herself that Jane was ok and she could relax. The surgery found internal bleeding as Maura had suspected, four broken ribs and the effects of the collapsed lung. She woke when she felt a hand drop on her head and looked up into Jane's smiling eyes. "Ouch! Three times in one day, that must be a record."

"What are you talking about?" Maura asked.

"This is the third time today that I woke up and you were by my side. This isn't exactly what I meant when I said I could get used to this." Maura leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Jane puller her back for more. "Why do I have to keep pulling you back for a longer kiss?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you so I'm being careful. But if you insist on wanting more I am more than happy to meet your demands." Maura placed both hands on either side of Jane's face and looked her in the eye. "If you ever run off on your own like that again I will kill you myself." She then lowered her lips to kiss Jane. "It's one thing to promise to take care of someone in sickness and in health but don't you think this is taking the sickness part a little too far?" Jane started laughing but winced in pain. "Are you ok? I'm sorry I won't make you laugh anymore."

"In sickness and in health huh? You sure about that? Ma says I'm accident prone so I might keep you busy." She held up her bandaged hands to get a good look at t hem. "How am I supposed to do anything with my hands bandaged like this?

"Scrapes and cuts are one thing but this is another thing all together. And I think the whole idea behind your hands being wrapped up like this is that you don't use them. You don't plan to do this again do you?"

Jane pretended to think about it and Maura playfully slapped her arm. "Ouch, you shouldn't be hitting me I'm wounded."

"Oh I'm not going to fall for that. That didn't hurt and you know it." Jane smiled sheepishly. "You're not going to get away with that."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm not going to get any sympathy from you? If that's the way it is going to be I want a new girlfriend. I want someone who is going to fall all over herself trying to anticipate my every need and meet it before I even ask for it and will feel sorry for me whenever I get beat up by the bad guy. So if you aren't going to do that then I want a new girlfriend."

"Ok see you around the office then." Maura laughed and started to move away when Jane tried to grab her but winced in the pain. "Ok no more fooling around you're hurting yourself. And you would never be happy with someone like that."

"Oh so this is all my fault?"

Maura looked around the room as if she were looking for someone else to blame. "Do you see anyone else I can blame for your injuries?"

"Ok I'll give you that one, this is all my fault. No wait! Blame Cavanaugh, he took Frost away from me."

"Korsak told me you went to meet this guy by yourself." Maura carefully took Jane's hand and let it rest in hers.

"Remind me to kill Korsak when I'm out of here. When the guy called he told me he would not talk to me unless I was alone." She turned to look at Maura with a pleading look in her eyes. "You knew how important this was Maura, I had to do something. How was I to know he was lying in wait for me?"

"Jane do you have any idea how close you came to dying? Had Korsak and Frost not found you when they did you would have died within minutes. You would have drowned in your own blood." By the time she was done talking Maura was crying. "I almost lost you Jane."

"God Maura don't cry, you know I can't deal with tears. Come on don't cry. I'm sorry I made you go through this. I can't promise it won't happen again but I promise I will be more careful."

"Maura sniffled and laughed. "You know damn well you will not be more careful, you wouldn't be you if you were. I love you just the way you are."

"Do you?" Jane asked seriously.

"Yes I do, I love you very much. I think I have for a very long time but I was too afraid to tell you for fear you would run away."

"Not from you Maura, I would never run away from you I love you too much. I told you back in that cellar that I loved you and I meant it."

"I wasn't going to hold you to that one since it was said under duress." Maura kissed the bandages +on the back of her hand.

"Under duress or not I meant it. Come here." She crooked her finger beckoning Maura forward.

Maura smiled and leaned forward for a long lingering kiss. "I guess this is why you didn't like any of the men I set you up with." Maura jumped back as if she had been stung. "Too late to move away now Dr. Isles or can I call you Maura now that you're part of the family?"

"Yes please call me Maura Mrs. Rizzoli."

"Call me Angela. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, what kind of a mess did you get into this time Jane?" She turned toward the bed and leaned forward to kiss Jane on the forehead. "How are you? Are you ok?"

"My ribs are a little painful and I've got a headache but they said I should be ok." Jane tried to sit up but her ribs hurt and Maura hurried over to raise the head of the bed.

"Well then quit moving around if it hurts. You never were the smartest when it came to dealing with injuries. I guess it's a good thing you hooked up with a doctor huh? She'll keep you busy Maura." Jane gave Maura an 'I told you so' look and Maura had to smile.

"Yeah Ma I was just telling her that."

"Maura the only advice I can give you is make sure your first aid kit is fully stocked at all times. Big bandages are a must."

"Ma will you be quiet you're going to scare her off." Jane looked at Angela trying to get her to shut up.

"She has a right to know what she's getting into don't ya Maura?" Angela turned and looked at Maura who was smiling broadly as she watched the two Rizzoli women banter back and forth.

"No Ma you are not going to put her in the middle of this. Don't make her take sides."

"Jane there are no sides in this." Maura sat down next to her and carefully took her hand again. "It's just nice to know a few things in advance. I already knew that I was going to have to take care of you. Don't give me that look, you know you need someone to take care of you and you're going to love it."

"Who would not enjoy being taken care of by you?" She pulled Maura down for a kiss.

"Hello! Mother in the room! I would tell you two to get a room but you already have one so I guess I should leave."

"No Mrs…Angela you stay, I have a few things I need to take care of at the office so you can sit with her." Maura leaned down and gave Jane a quick kiss. "I'll be back in a couple of hours ok?"

"Ok I'll see you in a few." She pouted as she watched Maura leave the room.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Angela was smiling at her oldest child.

"What day was that Ma?" Jane had an idea but she wanted to see what she was going to say.

"The day that you are whipped and wrapped." Angela pulled up the same chair that Maura had been sitting on.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, for you I think it's actually a good thing. Haven't you ever heard someone say 'he's whipped'? Well you are good and truly whipped and she's already got you wrapped around her little finger. It's about time you fell for someone and she seems like she'll give you a run for your money." Angela sat down in the chair Maura had been using. "So do you want to talk about it? How long has this been going on and why didn't you tell me so I could bring my friend's daughters around instead of their sons?"

"Well Ma it actually just started yesterday." At Angela's disbelieving look Jane went on. "No Ma that's the truth. I've always been attracted to her but I didn't know until yesterday that she felt the same way. I love her Ma, I really do."

Angela smiled up at Jane. "I can tell you do and I can also tell she feels the same way about you. I never saw this coming. Does Frankie know?" Jane shook her head. "So am I the first in the family to find out?"

"Yeah Ma you are." Both women smiled an evil smile.

"We could really do a number on your Father and Brother couldn't we?"

"So you're the one I got this trait from aren't you?" Jane tried to laugh but it hurt.

"If you're talking about the 'we could have fun with this' trait then that would be me. Your Father doesn't have an evil bone in his body."

"Yeah I guess you're right Ma." Jane tried to hold back a yawn.

Angela stood up. "Why don't you get some sleep, your Dad and I will be back tomorrow. Maura will probably be back soon so why don't you just rest." She leaned down and kissed Jane's forehead. "Sleep." Jane was almost asleep by the time she left the room.

The doctor came in about an hour later to talk with Jane. "So Detective Rizzoli how are you feeling?"

"Well let's see." She held up her hands. "I have matching holes in my hands, a splitting headache, my ribs are killing me and I have this cute little cut on my neck. Just what a girls needs, a bunch of scars."

"So tell me how you really feel?" The doctor laughed as he read her chart. "We'll probably be able to release you sometime tomorrow but you're going to have to take it easy for the next week or so."

"Define what you mean by 'take it easy'. Are you saying I can't go back to work for a week?" Jane asked already knowing what the answer was and not liking it.

"At least a week, maybe more. It depends on how fast you heal. Can you even hold on to anything?" He reached for the TV remote and handed it to Jane and she promptly dropped it. "How would you be able to hold your gun?"

"Ok point taken. But if I take it easy I can go back before a week right?" She laid her head back in frustration.

"I don't expect you to be back any earlier than a week. Then you can go back once I'm convinced you are fit for duty and if you don't take it easy it will take longer to heal. So it would be in your best interest to take it easy."

"I can help her with that." They both turned towards the door and saw Maura standing there. "I've taken the next week off to take care of her."

"You did that for me?" Jane asked in a whisper and Maura nodded her head.

"Well then Dr. Isles I trust that you will be able to keep her from doing too much too soon. She needs time to heal. She wants to go back to work but I told her she couldn't." The doctor was looking between the two women.

"Well of course you can't go back to work Jane. You'd be useless."

"Don't sugarcoat it Maura tell me the truth."

"Think about all the things you need your hands for Jane." She saw the look on Jane's face and she knew exactly what she was thinking and she actually blushed in front of the doctor. "At work Jane."

"Well I need them for that too you know."

"That would be my signal that it's time for me to leave the room. Jane just take it easy. You need to make an appointment to come in next week for a follow up checkup and I will take out your stitches and determine then if you can go back to work. I'll stop by again tomorrow for one last check on you and sign the paperwork."

"Thank you doctor."

"Just behave."

"Like that's ever going to happen." Jane looked around the doctor and saw Korsak standing in the hallway.

"I can behave when I want to or in this case when I have to. I guess I owe you a thank you for saving my life."

"Nah I was just covering my partner's back. No thanks needed. How ya feeling Janey?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me Janey? But I guess as long as you saved my life I'll let you this time." Jane smiled up at her old partner. She really missed working with him.

"You still didn't answer my question, how are you feeling?"

"Well let's do an inventory shall we?" She held up her hands. "Two holes that shouldn't be there." She pointed to her head as best as she could with wrapped hands. "I have a headache like I've never had before." She turned her hand towards her midsection. "I have four broken ribs that make breathing difficult. And there are various bumps and bruises that shouldn't be there but hey I'm alive right?"

"Next time I don't care what you say, I'm following you."

"There better not be a next time where she takes off on her own. Right?" Maura turned to Jane for confirmation.

"Not if I can help it, there will not be a repeat performance of this. This hurts too much. And I can't come back to work for at least a week." She complained to Korsak.

"Well you got the Doc here to take care of you. That should make it a little easier right?"

Jane smiled up at Maura. "Yeah she's taking the week off to help me out. Maybe I won't want to come back after all." Just then Frost walked around the corner and into her room. She looked at him before he had a chance to say anything. "Thank you for saving my life, I hurt where no one should hurt, I should be getting out of here tomorrow and I don't plan on doing this again in this lifetime." She looked up at Maura. "Did I miss anything?"

"No I think you covered everything."

Frost stood there with his mouth hanging open not knowing what to say or do. "Frost close your mouth your collecting flies." Korsak loved picking on Frost every chance he got.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The doctor came in about an hour later to talk with Jane. "So Detective Rizzoli how are you feeling?"

"Well let's see." She held up her hands. "I have matching holes in my hands, a splitting headache, my ribs are killing me and I have this cute little cut on my neck. Just what a girls needs, a bunch of scars."

"So tell me how you really feel?" The doctor laughed as he read her chart. "We'll probably be able to release you sometime tomorrow but you're going to have to take it easy for the next week or so."

"Define what you mean by 'take it easy'. Are you saying I can't go back to work for a week?" Jane asked already knowing what the answer was and not liking it.

"At least a week, maybe more. It depends on how fast you heal. Can you even hold on to anything?" He reached for the TV remote and handed it to Jane and she promptly dropped it. "How would you be able to hold your gun?"

"Ok point taken. But if I take it easy I can go back before a week right?" She laid her head back in frustration.

"I don't expect you to be back any earlier than a week. Then you can go back once I'm convinced you are fit for duty and if you don't take it easy it will take longer to heal. So it would be in your best interest to take it easy."

"I can help her with that." They both turned towards the door and saw Maura standing there. "I've taken the next week off to take care of her."

"You did that for me?" Jane asked in a whisper and Maura nodded her head.

"Well then Dr. Isles I trust that you will be able to keep her from doing too much too soon. She needs time to heal. She wants to go back to work but I told her she couldn't." The doctor was looking between the two women.

"Well of course you can't go back to work Jane. You'd be useless."

"Don't sugarcoat it Maura tell me the truth."

"Think about all the things you need your hands for Jane." She saw the look on Jane's face and she knew exactly what she was thinking and she actually blushed in front of the doctor. "At work Jane."

"Well I need them for that too you know."

"That would be my signal that it's time for me to leave the room. Jane just take it easy. You need to make an appointment to come in next week for a follow up checkup and I will take out your stitches and determine then if you can go back to work. I'll stop by again tomorrow for one last check on you and sign the paperwork."

"Thank you doctor."

"Just behave."

"Like that's ever going to happen." Jane looked around the doctor and saw Korsak standing in the hallway.

"I can behave when I want to or in this case when I have to. I guess I owe you a thank you for saving my life."

"Nah I was just covering my partner's back. No thanks needed. How ya feeling Janey?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me Janey? But I guess as long as you saved my life I'll let you this time." Jane smiled up at her old partner. She really missed working with him.

"You still didn't answer my question, how are you feeling?"

"Well let's do an inventory shall we?" She held up her hands. "Two holes that shouldn't be there." She pointed to her head as best as she could with wrapped hands. "I have a headache like I've never had before." She turned her hand towards her midsection. "I have four broken ribs that make breathing difficult. And there are various bumps and bruises that shouldn't be there but hey I'm alive right?"

"Next time I don't care what you say, I'm following you."

"There better not be a next time where she takes off on her own. Right?" Maura turned to Jane for confirmation.

"Not if I can help it, there will not be a repeat performance of this. This hurts too much. And I can't come back to work for at least a week." She complained to Korsak.

"Well you got the Doc here to take care of you. That should make it a little easier right?"

Jane smiled up at Maura. "Yeah she's taking the week off to help me out. Maybe I won't want to come back after all." Just then Frost walked around the corner and into her room. She looked at him before he had a chance to say anything. "Thank you for saving my life, I hurt where no one should hurt, I should be getting out of here tomorrow and I don't plan on doing this again in this lifetime." She looked up at Maura. "Did I miss anything?"

"No I think you covered everything."

Frost stood there with his mouth hanging open not knowing what to say or do. "Frost close your mouth your collecting flies." Korsak loved picking on Frost every chance he got.

"What is it you do not like about me Korsak? The fact that I'm not a rough and tough cop like you or the fact that I can do things with a computer you could never dream of doing?" Frost challenged.

Jane pulled Maura down so she could whisper in her ear. "Watch this, they have this argument every couple of weeks." Maura settled on the bed next to Jane.

"My dreams definitely do not center around what I can do on a computer and if yours do then you are in worse shape than I thought."

"I said your dreams not mine, can't you even understand that bit of what I said you moron?" Frost said as he was walking towards Korsak.

"At least I can keep my meals down when I enter a crime scene, hell even the Doc over there can do it and she's just a little bit of a thing." Both men turned towards Maura.

Jane nudged her then whispered. "Are you going to let him get away with calling you that?"

Maura whispered back. "Now Jane why ever would I want to say anything when he called me little? His delivery may not have been suave or debonair but he did call me little."

"I'm sure during her first autopsy she got a little sick too right Dr. Isles?"

Maura looked at both men with a big smile and shook her head. "With repeated exposure you could possibly get used to it and I will help you if you'd like."

Frost turned green at just the idea of repeated autopsies. "Oh look at that even thinking about that makes him ill. Can I watch too Doc? I'll bring lunch for everyone. Maybe even desert something like a nice juicy Cherry Danish." Korsak turned and smiled at Jane and Maura knowing full well that Frost would not be seeing any more autopsies than absolutely necessary.

"Vincent would you leave him alone, he can't help it. Some people just can't help it. But I would be more than happy to help you if that's what you would like Barry."

"Thank you Doctor Isles I will see what I can do on my own but I will keep it in mind." Frost then turned to Jane. "They are going to arraign Hoyt in the morning, the CSU's found 8 jars in the cellar and each one contained an intact uterus. All of his trophies."

Jane looked between Frost and Korsak, and neither one of them were joking now. They were all business. "Eight of them? Do we have any matching missing persons or other cases with women who have been butchered and had their uterus removed?"

"Nothing yet but I started the search as soon as CSU told me about the jars. There's no telling how longs he's been at this, some of these could be from years ago and may not even be in the system. But I'll keep looking."

"Thanks Frost. Let me know if anything comes up."

"Jane you will not be working on any cases while you are recovering." Maura chided her.

Korsak nudged Frost and nodded towards the two women on the bed then whispered. "Bet ya $5 the Doc wins this one."

"You're on." Frost reached out to shake his hand.

"Maura you can honestly believe that I am going to sit around and not do anything for a week."

Maura gave her a knowing smile. "I didn't say you wouldn't be doing things. I'm sure we can think of something to keep you busy."

As soon as Frost saw the look on both women's faces he reached in his pocket and handed Korsak the same $5 he had received from Korsak to pay off the earlier bet. "That's just not a fair fight."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jane was released from the hospital the next day and of course Maura was there to take her home. When they got home Jane went straight to the refrigerator and when she didn't see any beer she turned around to question Maura but Maura beat her to it. "As long as you are taking pain meds you will not be drinking any beer. As a doctor I cannot allow it."

"Damn Maura that sucks." Jane started pacing around the living room. "You're really not going to let me have any beer for a week?"

"Jane you sound like you've never gone without beer before. You have haven't you?"

"Not against my will I haven't. Whenever someone says you can't have something you want it even more. I can go days without a beer when I want to but you can't expect me to go through this without a beer to help me relax?"

"Jane that's what the pills are for." Maura walked over and gave her a kiss. "Or maybe we can find a few ways for me to help you relax. I give great backrubs, you'll need someone to wash your hair for you, and scrub your body clean in the shower."

"I never thought about all of the things I'm not going to be able to do by myself. I can't even open a beer of I had one to open." She held up her bandaged hands. "I can't even make love to you."

"Jane, Jane, Jane." Maura shook her head back and forth as she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "Oh ye of little faith, use your imagination, I think between the two of us we can come up with some way that you can make love to me. And I can definitely still make love to you."

Jane smiled down at the woman in her arms. "My ribs are going to present a bit of a problem too. But as you said I'm sure we can come up with some way of making love." Jane started backing Maura into the living room as she spoke. "But right now I really need a shower." A sexy grin split her face. "I think the best way to approach this would be for you to take a shower with me, as you said I will need help with my hair and scrubbing my body." She then held up her hands. "What do we do about these?"

"I've got just the thing to take care of that." She pushed Jane down on to the couch. "Wait there." Then she ran back into the kitchen and came back out with two small plastic bags and held them up proudly. "We tape these on over the bandages and that will keep the water out. Come on."

Jane stood up and pretended to swoon. "My hero." They both laughed and ran up the stairs like a couple of teenagers. Jane stood inside the bathroom door and gave Maura a helpless look. "I can't even take off my own shirt. Why didn't they at least tape them up so that the thumbs were still usable?"

"Maybe to keep you from trying to use them." Maura reached forward and grabbed the hem of Jane's shirt and slowly raised it up to her chest. "I kind of like this look on you."

Jane's breath hitched at the huskiness of Maura's voice. "What look is that?"

Maura leaned forward and took one of the already hardened nipples in mouth then released it and looked up at Jane. "The no bra look, one less thing for me to have to take off."

"Well then you will be even more pleased when you take off my jeans. No panties either." Jane gave Maura a huge smile.

Maura reached down and popped open the button on her jeans and as she lowered the zipped she knelt down and lowered the jeans to the floor. "God Jane you smell so good. I want you so bad."

"I hate to burst your bubble Maura, I mean I really hate to stop you but I haven't showered in days and I really think we should get in the shower before we do anything. Let's get these hands covered and get this shower started so we can get to the good stuff."

Maura had to laugh at the childlike antics of Jane. "Alright hold up your hands." Maura reached into her medicine cabinet and grabbed the role of tape she had in there. She placed the bags over Jane's hands and then taped the bottom so the water would not get inside. "There now you're ready."

"Ok come on Isles get those clothes off I got plans for you and that delicious body of yours." She tried to swat her bottom but winced at the pain it caused.

"See that's why the doctor said no use of your hands. You keep doing things like that and they'll never heal. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just frustrated. I want to touch you and hold you and make love to you and I can't." Jane looked up and saw that while she had been talking Maura had stripped all of her clothes off and came up to wrap her arms around Jane's waist. "Ah Maura are you trying to kill me?" She moaned at the skin on skin contact.

"Jane please be patient, these bandages will be off by the end of the week and I can always take more time off to help you recover then." She smiled and winked at Jane. "Now as you said before, let's get to the good stuff." She took Jane's arms and walked backwards leading her into the shower. Maura turned on the shower and Jane stood there like a kid with a new toy.

"Does this thing come with instructions?" Jane stood in a shower that seemed to be almost as big as the bedroom in her apartment. There were jets on all sides and what felt like a waterfall from above. She watched as Maura made some adjustments and felt the water temperature and spray change almost immediately. "What else can it do? All the times I've stayed here you've been holding out on me. I've been using the plain old shower in the guest room while you've had this all the time?"

"You never asked." Maura adjusted the overhead spray and Jane moaned when a warm cascade of water fell on her back. "You can make adjustments to all of the sprays at once or individually." Maura turned and watched Jane as she let the spray wet her hair. "Do you have any idea how thoroughly sexy you look right now?" Maura leaned forward and took Jane's face between her hands. "You have no idea what you are doing to me right now."

"If I didn't have these god damn bags on my hands I could feel for myself."

"This has nothing to do with that Jane. This has to do with something you can't feel physically. Seeing you like this makes my pulse race, makes my knees go weak, and my heart melts. I have never seen anyone as unaware of their sexuality as you are. You do sexy without even trying." Maura's hands move down her body to her breasts and she groaned as the nipple hardened immediately between her fingers.

"Ah Maura that's feels sooo good. I wish I could touch you, I want to touch you." Jane's frustration came out in her voice.

Maura chuckled. "Why don't you just put those hands above your head and enjoy yourself. Let me do all the work." Maura took a breast in each hand and worshipped one then the other with her tongue. She continued down Jane's body, licking and kissing her way to her navel. She twirled her tongue in and around her navel until Jane's body was writhing under her touch. Maura's hand reached down behind Jane's knee and lifted her legs and placed her foot on the small ledge behind her. Maura then knelt down and looked up at Jane. "God you are beautiful." She then lowered her lips so she could please Jane. "You smell so good."

Jane's hips bucked at the first contact of Maura's lips with her swollen clit. "Oh god Maura, it feels like it's been forever since you touched me." Jane lifted her leg higher to give Maura better access and moaned at the feel of Maura's fingers as they entered her. "Ah shit! Maura You have no idea what you do to me. That feels so damn good." Maura's fingers pumped in and out in a slow pace driving Jane crazy but it felt so good.

Maura felt Jane starting to tighten around her fingers so she replaced her tongue with her thumb and stood up and kissed Jane forcefully and held her as her orgasm overtook her body. "Maura…I…Love…You."

"I love you too." Maura whispered as she felt Jane's body stop quivering. "Now let's finish this shower and go to bed." Jane allowed Maura to wash her body and hair then she lovingly dried her body and hand in hand they made their way to the big king size bed in Maura's bedroom.

"I want to make love to you." Maura could hear the fatigue in her voice so she pulled her close.

"I know sweetie. Maybe later, let's just sleep and we can talk about it later." Maura could hear Jane's breathing level out so she knew she was almost asleep.

"Gonna do more than talk about it." And she fell asleep.

Maura looked down on the sleeping form of the woman in her arms and fell in love all over again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Things fell into a routine for the next week and both women really seemed to be enjoying the company of the other in more ways than just in the bedroom. Although they came from much different backgrounds they seemed to complement each other. Jane's hard core attitude softened when she was dealing with Maura and Maura learned the many ways to read Jane's moods. She learned when she needed to rant and rave to let off steam, when she needed to be held and when she needed to be left alone to work things out on her own.

Jane in turn learned that Maura also had her moods. She was a bit harder to read because she tended to keep things inside. Maura had learned early in life that her family was not going to be very supportive in her life. Oh she had the best of everything that her parent's money could buy, everything except their love. She went to the best boarding schools and private colleges but even then her best wasn't good enough for her adoptive parents. She never heard a word of praise, even when she graduated near the top of her class from Medical School. All she heard was how disappointed they were because she wasn't at the top. They were even more disappointed when she chose to become a Medical Examiner and not a 'real' doctor as her mother put it. She was not used to people taking her as she was and not trying to mold her into what they want as her parents had. But that was just what Jane did from the very beginning. She took her at face value and did not get disappointed when she did something different from the way the detective would normally do it. Jane was patient in teaching Maura new ways to do things and she was willing to learn new things from Maura.

Growing up, Maura would spend time with the household staff and one of her favorite spots was in the kitchen. The chefs were patient with her but it was always a solemn affair to learn from them. She learned how to cook just about everything or so she thought. Cooking with Jane was a totally different experience to say the least. She was the complete opposite from the chefs growing up, pots and pans were banged around noisily. Music was a necessity, dancing was an option, one Jane chose to do wholeheartedly. The more mess you made the better the food tastes, or at least that was Jane's philosophy, she said it was a Rizzoli rule of thumb. One night they were making potato gnocchi and by the time they were done they both had flour in their hair and flour coated half of the surfaces in the kitchen. But Maura couldn't remember ever having that much fun cooking.

Jane brought out an inner child that Maura didn't even know was hiding inside her. Maura learned to play and look at life from a different point of view. She went to her first baseball game ate hot dogs and washed them down with beer. She yelled at the umpire for a bad call which had Jane laughing. Jane bought her a Red Sox hat and Maura wore it with pride.

Wednesday Angela called and invited them over for dinner and said it was time to break it to Frank and Frankie but she wanted to have some fun with them first. Maura was worried that she wouldn't have anything to contribute to the dinner and Jane assured her that she would have plenty to do. There wasn't a game on tonight so they should have the full attention of both men. Jane and Maura arrived at 6:00 and went straight to the kitchen. Jane held up her hands as an excuse. "Can't help tonight Ma but I brought Maura's hands and you can teach her as you have taught me." Jane looked over the counter into the living room to make sure the guys could see and hear them. "She has very talented hands Ma so don't do anything to hurt them."

Frankie walked over to the counter and sat in a chair. "Yeah her being a doctor and all I would hope she would have talented hands."

Angela looked back and forth between her two children and smiled a secret smile. "I'm sure those hands have many talents. Right Jane?"

Jane walked up behind Maura and loosely wrapped her arms around her then lifted Maura's hands as best as she could. "You bet Ma, Maura can do amazing things with these hands." She gave her a quick peck on the neck before she released her. Frankie looked at his Mom to see her reaction to the kiss and noticed there was no reaction. He looked back and noticed there was something different between Jane and Maura but he figured it was just because they've been spending more time together. "Hey Frankie can you get Maura a glass of wine, I can't because of my fumble fingers."

"You have no idea how many of my dishes and glasses she has broken trying to please me…by doing things for me." Jane sputtered when she realized that Maura was referring to their little escapade on the kitchen counter this morning. She couldn't believe that Maura could even mention it with a straight face. She looked at her mother and all Angela did was smile a knowing smile, Jane actually blushed.

Frank Sr. walked into the kitchen to get a beer from the refrigerator. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure." Frankie turned to his father. "Jane and Maura are up to something."

"What do you mean Frankie, Maura and I aren't up to anything." Jane turned to Maura. "Are we up to anything Maura?" She then turned to her mother. "Ma do you think we're up to something?"

"No dear, I think that you needed help and Maura is more than happy to lend a hand and as we've already established she has talented hands so why not take advantage of that?" Angela then turned to her husband and youngest born child. "What do you think they are up to Frankie?"

"I can't put my finger on it but there is something different." Frankie just kept staring at the two women.

"One of the most important aspects of a good detective, or a cop, is his or her powers of observation. If you think you see something, there just might be something there. I'm not saying we're up to something but if we were you'd have to figure it out for yourself." Jane then turned to Maura and smiled. "That sounds fair don't you think?"

Maura smiled back at Jane. "That sound very fair Jane." Maura then turned to Angela. "I think it only fair that he have to work this out on his own." Maura walked around the corner and surprised both herself and Frankie by placing a kiss on his cheek. Everyone laughed as they watched him blush. "Jane and I have grown closer since Hoyt got a hold of her and I have discovered that I really enjoy her company and she seems to enjoy mine. Nothing wrong with that is there Frankie?"

Frankie was looking at Maura like a lovesick teenager. "No Maura there's nothing wrong with that at all." He seemed to mentally shake himself. "But I think it's more than that. There's just something different."

Angela walked over and rested her arms on Frankie's shoulders from behind and looked at him from over his shoulder. "You must have an idea if you think something is different."

Frank Sr. grabbed the newspaper off the table and walked over and kissed Jane on the cheek. "I'm happy for you." Then walked back into the living room and took his normal chair and sat down to read the paper.

"What does that mean?" Frankie's head swiveled back and forth between everyone there. "Pops what did you mean? Jane what does he mean? Ma what is he talking about?"

"See this is why he should not be a cop, my Frankie should go into the business with his father. He's not good at observing people." Angela patted Frankie's cheek and went back to her cooking in the kitchen.

"Maybe he's just not good at reading people he's close to. I've heard from other cops that he's actually pretty good on the street." Maura smiled over at Frankie as she spoke in his defense and she watched him blush again. "And he doesn't get sick during an autopsy and you know how hard that can be Jane."

"He does have that going for him. Look at Frost he's a great cop but can't stand the sight of blood. At least you can hold your lunch at a crime scene."

"Jane! Such talk before dinner. I will have none of that in my kitchen." Angela chided Jane.

"That would be my fault Angela I brought up the subject." Maura came to Jane's defense as she laid a hand on Jane's arm.

"See! That's what I'm talking about. You guys are more touchy feely than you were before. Well, at least Maura is. You can't touch anything with those mitts on." He pointed to the bandages on Jane's hands. "You look at each other different too. You look at each other like…that's it! You guys are together as in…together." He danced around like he had solved all of the problems of the world. "That's it isn't it? You two are a couple aren't you? Man that's so cool." He walked over and hugged Jane then walked over and hugged Maura. I'm happy for you guys. Do the guys at work know?"

"Korsak and Frost know but nobody else does." Jane answered with a smile on her face. "You might make a good detective yet but I'll have to work with you on your observation skills but you'll do ok."

The four of them spent the night laughing and talking about things and generally having a good time. She watched Jane and Frankie fight about something unimportant then forget about it. The Rizzoli's were a boisterous family and Maura loved every minute of the evening. The dinner was the complete opposite of what she had grown up with. Everyone spoke at the same time, meaning they yelled to be heard over someone else. Dinner in the Isles' household was a quiet affair. You spoke when you were spoken to by either parent. If you wanted more food you'd ask then wait for one of the servants to walk from their spot in the corner and bring it to you and serve you. The Rizzoli's table was a small round table that was small enough for you to be able to reach almost everything on the table so before and during the meals arms were flying everywhere reaching for food and drink. Jane and Frankie were like two little kids. If one reached across the other they would slap the hand or grab something off the plate they had grabbed.

Maura found herself just sitting back and watching the interactions between the Rizzoli family and realized she really liked this loud and raucous family. They had made sure she felt welcomed into their home. It was well known that Angela didn't let too many women into her kitchen, Jane and Aunt Gina were the few allowed to help but this night she had opened her arms and her kitchen to Maura and Maura felt warmed by the gesture.

Jane was secretly watching Maura watching them. She couldn't ever remember seeing Maura this relaxed, she laughed at Pops' silly jokes and threw her head back in abandoned pleasure when Angela told her about something Jane had done in her youth. And the smile she flashed at Jane made her heart melt. There was no doubt in her mind that she was deeply madly in love with this woman and thoroughly whipped and wrapped and she wouldn't have it any other way. She'd never felt this way before and in some ways it scared the hell out of her but it felt so right.

"What are you thinking?" Jane felt a shiver go down her spine at the closeness of Maura's body and the huskiness of her voice. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't even seen her approach from behind.

Jane turned around and stood up and wrapped her arms around Maura's shoulders. "How much I want to take you home and make mad passionate love to you and tell you what you do to me." She kissed her behind the ear. "You are mine when we get home." She took Maura's hand and started towards the kitchen where her mother was busy packing containers for her and Frankie to take home. "Ma we're heading out. Thanks for dinner."

"Yes thank you Angela dinner was wonderful and I'm so glad I came." Maura walked over and gave her a hug then walked back over to Jane.

"Won't be the last time you come tonight." Jane whispered in her ear and Maura slapped her arm gently.

"Ouch Ma did you see her hit me?"

"All I saw was someone giving as good as she gets. Maybe you've met your match this time Janie. Thank you for coming and I hope you come more often." She gave Jane a smile to let her know she knew what she had whispered in Maura's ear and just like she thought Jane blushed. "I love it when I can still make my kids uncomfortable." She looked and saw that Maura was trying to keep from laughing at Jane's discomfort.

"I see where Jane get's her sense of humor." Maura headed out to the living room to say good night to the Rizzoli men but turned before she got that far to see Jane still standing in the kitchen. "Jane are you coming?" Then gave her an evil smile as she turned and walked away and she could hear Angela laughing as she walked into the living room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Maura drove them home the tension in the car was the proverbial cutting with a knife thickness. Jane's hand was on the back of Maura's seat touching the hair that fell there bandages and all... "I was pleasantly surprised by how much I enjoyed myself." Maura took a quick glance at Jane and smiled.

"Yeah my family has that affect on people." Her hand was stroking Maura's hair and she liked the way she turned her head into her hand. "You got the newcomer treatment tonight, next time you'll get the part of the family treatment. Because that's what you are now, you're family."

Maura glanced at Jane and saw that she was serious. "I like that. They are so different from what I am used to and it's refreshing."

"What are you used to? I know you come from money, so tell me what a typical meal would be like." Jane leaned over and kissed Maura's neck.

"If you keep doing that I won't be able to think let alone speak. Do you really want to know about how meals were at the Isles' residence?"

"Of course I do. I want to know everything about you that you want to tell me."

"Ok, well we would sit down to the table at precisely 5:00 p.m. Mother would be at one end of the table and Father at the other end and I would sit in the third chair down to Father's right."

"How many chairs were there?" Jane was now turned sideways in her seat watching her intently. She'd always thought Maura grew up happy but from her tone of voice that didn't appear to be the case.

"Six on each side of the table. Each one set exactly one foot from the other. Place settings at each spot were set for every meal just in case someone happened to stop by at meal time. No one ever did, my parents made it clear that no one with class would drop by unannounced but they were prepared just in case. The table was 15 feet long, 6 feet wide with a satin table cloth."

"My god that would take up my whole living room, it wouldn't even fit in my dining room." Jane was amazed. She'd only seen homes like that in magazines or at a crime scene. "Should we go drop by now?" She smiled to let Maura know she was just kidding. "So back to the meal."

"Once we were all seated Father would nod his head and the staff would miraculously appear with plates for all of us. One of the staff wound stand in the corner throughout the meal and whenever we wanted something he or she would get it for us. God forbid we reach for anything ourselves. The bottle of wine was never placed on the table, it was sitting on the bar in the corner. Father had the staff trained so well. I think he must have had a different nod for everything or else the staff knew how to anticipate his needs. He would nod and they would refill his wine glass, another nod and they would bring out more food."

"Wow, tonight must have been a culture shock for you." Jane started wondering if their two worlds would really work together.

Maura noticed the pensive expression on Jane's face. "I meant it when I said I enjoyed myself. I really had a good time. I felt like a part of something special."

"You are. Whether you like it or not so I'm glad you had a good time. Wait until we have baseball night, tonight was quiet compared to that. On baseball night we eat in front of the TV. Hot dogs and beer are served and just like we did at the field we yell at the umpires and player alike. No shop talk is allowed, one year for Christmas Pops bought Ma one of those hot dog cookers where the hot dogs sit on little rollers and rotate to heat them up and she sets it up in the living room and we get our own dogs when we get hungry. It's a blast."

"Sounds delightful." Maura realized she meant it after she had said it. Life with the Rizzoli's will never be dull. Maura pulled into her complex and opened the garage door. After she had turned off her car she closed the door and turned to Jane. She could barely make out her features in the dark but what she could see was breathtaking. Maura's hand moved to rest on Jane's cheek. "Thank you for sharing your family with me tonight. I meant it when I said I enjoyed myself."

"You're welcome, we always have room for more in the Rizzoli clan. Now back to the reason for our hasty departure from said Rizzoli clan. I seem to recall a certain brunette asking me if I was coming. Care to explore that subject a little more in the comfort and privacy of the bedroom?" Jane got out of the car and ran around to the driver's side to meet Maura as she got out of the car. She scooped her up in her arms.

"Jane put me down! You're going to hurt your hands."

Jane continued to carry her towards the door. "My dear, for a doctor you seem to forget the mechanics of carrying someone, this is all in the arms, I'm not even using my hands." She held her hands out to show she wasn't touching her with her hands. "So stop wiggling before I drop you. Let me be romantic ok?"

Maura reached up and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "No one has ever carried me before. It is very romantic. Are you sure it's not hurting you?" Jane nodded as Maura unlocked her door and swung it open. "Then by all means be romantic." Jane kicked the door closed behind her. She carried her up the stairs and entered the bedroom that they now shared and walked over to the bed, lowered Maura to lay down on the bed then lowered herself on top of her.

Jane rested her arms on either side of Maura's head then lowered her mouth to join with Maura's. The kiss started out slow and gentle. Just tiny pecks to the lips and then she moved to kiss Maura's eyes one by one. She kissed her behind the ear and heard a moan from Maura that sent her libido into overdrive. "Damn that moan is the sexiest thing I have ever heard. You're going to have to help me with these clothes, well you'll actually have to do more than that, you'll have to do everything for both of us."

Maura smiled up at Jane. "You mean I have to strip you of every stitch of clothing then do the same for myself? I guess that's a sacrifice I will just have to make for the sake of both of us. Shall I begin now?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Jane and reached for the bottom hem of Jane's t-shirt.

"You're getting pretty good at that evil eye thing. Ma was right, I'm going to be a bad influence on you."

"What a small price to pay to have the privilege of making love to you every night." Maura reached behind Jane and released her breasts from their confines.

"Every night, do you mean that? I've died and gone to heaven haven't I? I found a wonderful woman and she has a healthy libido too. I hit the jackpot when I found you."

"I'll have to agree with you. I am quite the catch aren't I?" She smiled up at Jane as she reached down for the button on her jeans. "Are you sure you're going to be able to keep up with me?"

"I just wish I could touch you. I want to touch you so much I can taste it. Speaking of tasting it. Why do you still have your clothes on, I want to taste you. Anywhere and everywhere on your body. Please take your clothes off." Jane managed to shimmy out of her jeans as she watched Maura stand up and undress herself. "When these hands are free you are mine."

Maura looked directly into Jane's eyes with a very serious look on her face. "I'm already yours Jane. I think I have been since the first day I met you."

"I think it took me until the second day."

"Why the second day?" Maura laid her naked body next to Jane's.

"Because I spent the night with Webster's dictionary looking up some of the words you used to make sure that I understood what you had said the day before. We're going to have to work on that vocabulary of yours so that we lay people can understand you."

"Can you understand this?" Maura leaned down and took one of Jane's breasts in her mouth and played with the nipple. "And this?" She took the other breast in her hand and kneaded it. "I take it from that moan that you like it."

"God Maura I can't tell you what that does to me." Jane felt the moisture between her legs and knew it wouldn't take much to set her off. She decided she wanted to please Maura first so she reversed their positions so that she was now looking down at Maura. "Tell me what you like Maura. Since I can't use my hands, tell me how to please you."

"I may have a healthy libido, as you so sweetly put it, but that doesn't mean I'm overly experienced. I've never been one to take much of a lead in love making so why don't you tell me what you want me to do and together we can decide if it pleases either of us." Maura then reversed their positions so that she was straddling Jane's waist.

"You are a sight to behold Maura Isles and you have no idea how frustrating it is to see you sitting on me like that, in all your glory and not be able to touch you."

"You can still touch me. Touching isn't restricted to hands, I remember our first time making love you made quite good use of your mouth and tongue." Maura watched as the eyes looking up at her darkened and closed at the thoughts going through her head. When the bottom lip was sucked in and clenched between her teeth Maura almost gave up on her plan and attacked Jane right then and there. "God that is so sexy Jane." Jane opened her eyes and looked up as Maura started to move against her stomach. It was a very subtle movement, not quite a grind but very sexy and both women moaned at the contact. Jane's hips rose to try to increase the contact but Maura pushed her back down.

"I want to please you Maura."

"What makes you think this isn't pleasing me? This is very pleasurable." This time she did a slow grind against Jane's stomach as she moved her body up Jane's body. Soon she was grinding herself just below her breasts and Jane's eyes closed again. "Oh yes, very pleasurable indeed." Soon she was sitting just below Jane's chin and grinding back and forth.

Jane could smell how ready Maura was and she could barely contain herself. She reached up with her hands and pulled Maura closer and rubbed her chin in the juices that were freely flowing from Maura's sex. "Oh my god you smell so damn good and I already know you taste as good as you smell."

Maura rose up on her knees and moved so that she was directly above Jane's mouth then lowered herself. "Oh Jane that feels so good. See I told you we could figure out a way for you to touch me that didn't involve your hands. This is so much better than your hands." Maura was now moving her hips back and forth while Jane's tongue moved from side to side trying to maintain the same pace Maura was setting. Maura leaned forward so that she could use the headboard for leverage. She also found that it changed the angle of contact with Jane's mouth and it allowed her better access to her swollen nub which Jane definitely took advantage of. Her tongue stiffened and attacked Maura's clit with a vengeance. Oh..my..god. Jane I'm so close."

"Come for me Maura. Show me how good this feels." The vibrations from Jane speaking sent Maura over the edge and her rocked until her legs gave out and she collapsed against Jane. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and held her until her body stopped shaking. "That was amazing Maura. We'll have to remember that one." The muffled laugh against Jane's neck was the only response she received.

Jane reached down and pulled the blanket up to cover both of them. "Go to sleep Maura." She pulled her tight against her and they both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Maura woke first the next morning and looked into the peaceful face of her lover and best friend. She wondered if that would change once they go back to work. Could they still have the working relationship they always had before they became lovers?

"Does your mind ever shut off?" Jane asked groggily as she looked out of one eye. "What are you thinking about that put that look on your face this early in the morning. It's way too early for that. Come here." Jane pulled her against.

"I was wondering about how things are going to change once we go back to work."

Jane reached up and smoothed the worry lines on Mura's forehead. "One thing will be that we will have to wake up earlier if we want to snuggle like this in the morning. We'll have to wear clothes more often, as much as I would love seeing you like this, the morgue is a little too chilly for your current state of undress. We may have to get used to not being able to kiss whenever we want. Might make it a little more interesting, being able to find spots to sneak a quick kiss, maybe even cop a quick feel at work." Maura giggled and leaned forward to kiss Jane. All of the sudden Jane got serious. "It's only been a few days but I know it's going to be hard going back to my apartment after falling asleep with you next to me every night. We'll just have to have more sleepovers."

"I know this may be too soon but have you ever thought about moving in here?" She kind of tossed it out there casually but she was serious. "Bass and Jo would have a back yard to run in. Not that Bass needs a big space but Jo sure does. If you don't want that's fine, we can just continue as we've been doing and as you said just have more sleepovers but I think it…" Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Jane's lips covering her own.

"Slow down Maura. Let's talk about this ok? How long have you been thinking about this?" Jane kissed her again.

"I've imagined it since the first day I met you. I've wanted it for months even though I didn't think it was possible but now that I know it's possible I want it even more. This is not a spur of the moment decision I can assure you."

"You don't make spur of the moment decisions that much I know. I've never had a relationship that lasted long enough to get to this point." She sat up and rested her back against the backboard. "Wow! Are you sure?"

Maura sat up so that she could face Jane and tried to gauge her feelings but she couldn't. She took Jane's face in her hands. "I've never been surer of anything. I want to be here for you when you come home from a hard day to do whatever I can to help make things easier. And I do have a backyard that Jo would love."

"There is that." Maura playfully slapped her arm.

"Why do you keep slapping me? Why should I move in here if you're going to keep slapping me? If you slap me when I'm down like this I hate to think what you're going to do to me when I'm all healed up. Why would I want to subject myself to that?"

Maura straddled Jane's hips and leaned forward to kiss her. "Because this will be waiting for you every night." She leaned forward and kissed her again. "And every morning." Once again leaning forward to kiss her.

"You do not play fair do you? How is a person supposed to resist that?"

"Jane, you're not supposed to resist, you're supposed to fall prey to my beguiling ways and beg to move in with me. But in all seriousness Jane, I think it would save us both time and money. We want to be together right?" Jane nodded. "If you don't want to move in right away I'm fine with that. If you want to keep your place that's ok too. Maybe you need to think about it for a few days. Don't make a decision right now, give it the rest of the week."

Jane finally sat forward and covered Maura's lips with her own. "I would love to move in with you. After all Jo does need a backyard to run around in and Bass would have company during the day." Jane pulled Maura down so that she was lying next to her with her head on her shoulder. "Maura, I love you and I think I have for a long time."

Maura lifted her head so she could look her in the eye. "I love you too. I can honestly say I've never felt this way before. No man has ever made me feel the way you do and I doubt anyone else ever could."

"Well that's good to know. So we've got the rest of the week what are we going to do with our time?" She wiggled her eyes at Maura.

"Oh I'm sure we can think of something." Maura returned.

The time flew as they spent the week getting to know everything they could about each other. They spent a lot of time cuddling on the couch reading and watching TV. They went jogging and attended Maura's yoga class on a regular basis, Jane did what she could with her hands but spent most of the time just watching Maura's ass. They went to the doctor together when Jane got the bandages off and the stitches came out. There didn't appear to be any permanent damage to her hands. She had full flexibility, with some pain of course, and the strength would return with time. Then there were the scars, of course they would fade in time but right now they were going to be a constant reminder of her weakness. She was not able to take down Hoyt, he got the better of her, and she now had a permanent reminder.

"They'll fade Jane." Maura said gently as if she had read her mind. "They will remind you that you are a survivor and that Hoyt couldn't beat you."

"That's funny I was thinking it was a reminder of my inability to catch him on my own and that I let him get the better of me but I like your way of looking at it better. You're a glass half full kinda girl aren't you?" Jane smiled at Maura then turned back to the doctor. "So doc what kind of restrictions are there?"

"Well you are going to have to use some common sense for a while. It will still be some time before you can use a weapon so if you do go back to work you'll have to be on desk duty. You should set up some therapy sessions to exercise the muscles and tendons in those hands. If you don't exercise them you'll lose use of them. I want to see you back here in a week so I can see how they are doing and decide when you can go back to work full capacity or not. So I would say you can go back to work after the weekend."

"Are you trying to tell me I have to sit behind a desk for 8 hours? Doc that will drive me crazy."

"No, I'm only releasing you to go back to work for 4 hours a day. So you'll only go half crazy."

"Ha ha, funny one Doc. So I go back to work for 4 hours and the rest of the day I exercise my hands and I come back in a week then I can go back to work full time?"

"I'll make a decision at that time but you have to give yourself and your hands a break. Exercise every other day because those muscles need time to relax too if you don't you'll fatigue them and maybe cause even more damage. It won't get you back to work any sooner. Be patient."

"I don't know how to be patient doc." She gave him a serious look.

He looked back and forth between the two women. "You're going to have to learn or your hands will not heal correctly and you'll never be able to use them to their full potential again."

"Are you trying to scare me?"

"Is it working?"

"Yeah doc it is."

"Then my job is done. But you'd better take it seriously. Dr. Isles will be able to tell you that what I say it the truth."

Jane turned to Maura. "Is he telling the truth Maura?" Jane was well aware of the fact that Maura couldn't lie worth a damn so she watched her carefully.

"Yes Jane he is telling you the truth. If you don't exercise them enough the muscles and tendons will atrophy but if you overdo it then they will be fatigued and you will not be able to exercise them when you really need to."

"So if I don't exercise enough I'm screwed and if over exercise I'm screwed. So it sounds like either way I'm screwed."

"No Jane you have to find a happy medium and that is what a physical therapist will help you with." The doctor gave Jane a smile that told her she had better take him serious or he wouldn't hesitate to keep her out of work. "You will regain full use of your hands again, I'm sure of it but you have to do things right for that to happen. I'm sure Dr. Isles will be able to help you with that. Now ladies our time it up, why don't you make those appointments on your way out and I will see you in about a week."

"Sure Doc and thanks for everything." She reached out to shake hands.

"I think we should give it a little more time before you start shaking hands. Maybe next time."

Jane and Maura left the doctor's office and when they got into the car Jane turned to Maura from the passenger seat. "Remember what I told you was going to happen when I got those bandages off?"

Maura turned to Jane with a confused look on her face. "No Jane I don't think I remember."

Jane wiggled her fingers. "I said you were mine, when we get home I plan to exercise my fingers in a way that I'm sure won't be included in my therapy sessions."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but here it is.**

Chapter 15

"Arghhhh! This is driving me crazy. How the hell can people sit behind a desk all day long and not go stark raving mad? Come on Korsak just one little ride along, I promise I won't touch anything. Pleaseeee. Have mercy on me."

Korsak really did feel sorry for her but there was nothing he could do about it. "Rizzoli you'll be off desk duty next week and back on the street kicking ass again. Three more days, that's all and because it's Friday it's technically only one more day behind that desk. Remember how hard of a time you gave me after I had my heart attack? Pay back's a bitch."

"Aw come on I let up on you after the first week, this had been going on for almost three weeks now. Remind me if I ever think about going for Lieutenant, that their job is all desk duty. Just let me sneak out with you."

"Is she at it again?" They both turned toward the door and Jane's face broke out in a smile when she saw Maura standing there. "Three more days Jane. No one is going to take you out on the street before then so quit asking." She smiled and leaned against Jane's desk.

"What makes you think I was asking to go out on the street?" Maura gave Jane a look that said 'duh'. "Ok that's what I was trying to do. What harm is there in just letting me ride along?"

"Because we all know you would not be content to just ride along. The next thing you know you would be chasing some crook down the street and then…"

"Alright I get the point Maura. Did you come down here to take Korsak's side or was there something you needed?" Jane smiled up at her girlfriend.

"I came down to see if you would be interested in joining me for lunch? I thought we could try that new bistro that opened up down the block. Vince would you like to join us?"

"No, you two go and enjoy your lunch, take your time." He smiled at the two women and he pulled out a blank report. "I have a report to write before something else happens that needs my attention."

"Yeah since you're already one body down because of me you and Frost have become quite the crime fighting duo haven't you?"

"Oh he's all yours come Monday when you get back out there on the streets. He's driving me crazy."

"Where is Frost by the way?" Jane asked Korsak but Maura answered for him.

"He is standing outside autopsy right now talking himself into going in. Abe is going to do the autopsy on your latest homicide. He knows Abe won't go easy on him so he's getting his courage up. Why are you guys so hard on him? Not everyone can handle the sight of blood."

"Well Maura have you ever heard of a homicide detective that couldn't handle the sight of blood? He should have stayed in Robbery." She watched Maura's face. "Most people who are squeamish when it comes to blood do not choose an occupation that brings them face to face with said blood on a day to day basis. It just doesn't make sense. I've learned to let him do the people part of the job. He does the interviews of witnesses or anyone else that needs to be interviewed. Because we all know how much of a people person I am."

"Granted he may not have chosen the right branch of the police to work in but you could be a little easier on him. I seem to remember you were a bit squeamish at your first autopsy."

"I was past it by the time the autopsy was over and haven't had a problem since then. It also gave me a reason to spend time with you. Quite an incentive to watch you cut open dead people if you ask me. So where is this little bistro you were going to drag me to for lunch? Let's go." Jane stood up and took Maura's arm and headed out the door. "I've got to get out of here before I go mad."

Maura looked up at Jane as she led her out the door. "It's down the block and around the corner. It's such a nice day we can sit out on the patio and eat." Maura took Jane's arm to lead her down the sidewalk. Jane placed her hand on top of Maura's hand on her arm and allowed Maura to lead her. They were both oblivious to the looks they were receiving from those they passed on the street. Envious looks from both men and women alike. They made such a striking couple, one dark and brooding the other fair and animated. Both walked with the confidence born of women who knew who they were and were comfortable in their own skin and both obviously in love with the each other. They sat at one of the outdoor tables close to each to each other holding hands.

Jane knew that things had changed a lot in Massachusetts concerning gays and lesbians but she still knew some people could be narrow minded. Things at work have been better than she thought they would and she had a feeling if she hadn't been injured at the same time she came out at work that things could have been totally different. Maura seemed to enjoy going against the norm now that she'd gotten a taste of it and she was reveling in bucking the system she had always conformed to. Jane looked over at Maura and smiled. "So my dear Dr. Isles what have you got on your agenda for this evening?"

"Well you know I've got this little thing on the side but she told me she would have me home early, did you have something in mind?" Maura smiled over at Jane and patted her arm.

Jane threw her head back and laughed. She really liked this side of Maura that she had never seen before. She was so much more relaxed and some of her high brow upbringing was taking a back seat to the Rizzoli family influence. Jane's family had taken Maura in as one of their own and Maura had blossomed under their attention. "Oh so you got something on the side do ya?"

"I was just waiting until you were 100%. Then I'm all yours." Maura smiled innocently at Jane.

"Honey me at 90% is better than what you could get on the side at 100% and you know it."

Maura leaned toward Jane and dropped her voice to a whisper. "You are sooo right."

Jane felt a shiver go all the way down her spine and it took every effort not to grab Maura and take her right there in front of god and everyone. "Have I told you lately how much I love you and I appreciate you?"

"I do believe you mentioned it this morning during the shower but a girl never gets tired of hearing it, at least not this girl. And I love you too." Maura could only smile at Jane as she sat across from her. "So what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"Maybe we can go out or something. Maybe a fancy dinner. Or we could just order in and watch a movie on TV."

"I like the ordering in and watching a movie because then I can have you all to myself. After this weekend we'll both be going back to the hectic schedule we worked before and we will probably only see each other at crime scenes and when we fall into bed dead tired at night so I want to spend what quiet time we have left together. Is that ok?" Maura asked tentatively.

"That is more than ok. I was hoping you'd say that. I just wanted to give you the option because I know we've been kind of anti-social since I got out of the hospital and I didn't want you to think we had to stay home."

"Jane, we haven't been anti-social we've been getting to know each other and I've been getting to know your family. I've enjoyed every day of the past three weeks and I really don't want it to end but I know things will change once you go back to work."

Jane stood up and paid the bill and stood behind Maura's chair to pull it out for her to stand up. She was thoughtful as they left the bistro and Maura was worried she'd said too much. When they started walking Jane reached over and took Maura's hand and laid it on her arm like she always did. "I've been thinking about what would happen when I go back to work full time and I decided that things are going to change. I have you to think about now and I don't want you to have to worry." Jane turned and smiled down at Maura and still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have this woman in her life. "I promise I'm not going to take the crazy chances I took before, I'll be more careful and I'll make sure Frost has my back if I do anything. How's that?"

Maura stopped and pulled Jane around so they were face to face. "Jane while I appreciate the gesture it's not your style. You don't know how to change gears and I don't expect you to. If you could be more careful that would be nice but I don't want your mind occupied with being more careful while you're busy chasing someone down because then your mind is not on what it should be doing and that's avoiding guns and knives and anything else the bad guys may have to hurt you. I will always worry, just as I have for the past three years, it's all a part of caring for someone. You do what you do best, catch the bad guy, and I'll be here to pick up the pieces when you come back."

"Damn Maura you're going to make me cry right here on the street. You've worried about me for 3 years?"

"I told you I've had a crush on you since I met you. And that crush developed into something much more but I never told you for fear of driving you away. Every time I saw you leave a crime scene, especially after a particularly brutal killing, I was worried sick that one of those times I was called out it would be you lying in the street. The hardest thing about that is that no one knew how I felt and I didn't have anyone I could talk to about it."

Jane stared at the woman standing in front of her as if for the first time. "I never realized you felt that way. How come you never said anything?"

"Remember, it hasn't been that long since I found out you even returned my feelings, I had no idea how you felt and I was afraid of losing you if I said anything. So I worried about you all the time."

"That's sweet Maura." Jane took her hand and resumed walking back to the station. "I promise if I can avoid unnecessary trouble I will. Is that ok?"

"That's more than ok. So shall we find a way to celebrate this weekend as your last being chained to a desk?"

Jane's eyes darkened at what they could do to celebrate and Maura's breath hitched at the look she saw there. "Oh I think between the two of us we can find a way to celebrate."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jane had been back at work for about 2 months when she got the call from Korsak that Sunday afternoon. She and Frankie had been playing basketball in the driveway when his elbow and her nose made contact. She heard the pop and knew it was broken as Frankie led her into the kitchen and grabbed one of Ma's good kitchen towels to help stop the bleeding. Of course in Ma's eyes it was all my fault, Frankie could do no wrong. Just then her phone rang and her Mother gave her the look, you know the look that says if you take that call you will ruin everything. "Ma I'm on call I have to take this. Don't give me that look." She headed out the door to meet Korsak and Frost at the crime scene. She entered the house and walked around the couch and was greeted with the lovely sight of Maura bent over the victim.

Maura looked up and smiled at Jane as she walked around the couch. "Hairline fracture of the nasal bone above the nasal cartilage. It's not disfiguring. "

"Can you pop this out for me?" Maura reset Jane's nose then went back to work. She loved to watch Jane work a crime scene, she was so single minded when she was looking for evidence. "Well to do couple, man is bound and posed woman is missing." All of the sudden she squatted down and looked under the coffee table then looked up at Korsak. "And a tea cup." Jane has a flashback to the cellar where Hoyt had gotten to her. "Is he out? Is the Surgeon out?"

Korsak at least had the decency to look sheepish. "No he's not."

"Why didn't you warn us, warn Jane at least?" Maura spoke up first. Jane secretly liked it when Maura stood up for her like that but she'd never admit to it to anyone.

"I wanted your unbiased pinion." He said defensively.

"Hoyt's trained an apprentice." Jane started pacing as she did when she got worried and she was unconsciously rubbing the scars on her hands.

They processed the scene as usual. "Hello. Special Agent Gabriel Dean." He said as he showed his credentials.

Jane's defenses immediately went up because she felt he was trying to take over her crime scene. Maura discreetly laid a hand on Jane's arm to calm her down. "Jane I'll be doing the autopsy in the morning." She then turned to Agent Dean. "Come if you like." Then gave Jane a smile over her shoulder as she left the scene.

She didn't want to do it but she knew she had to so she and Frost paid a visit to Hoyt in prison to see if they could get anything out of him. She stared him down from across the table and prayed that he couldn't sense her fear. "See One, Do one, Teach One. That's what they taught you in Medical School, who did you teach Hoyt?" Jane tried to get answers from Hoyt that she knew he would never give up and she made one last desperate attempt as Hoyt got up to leave. "I do dream about you."

But Hoyt's last parting remark hit home. "You're right, Jane I should play fair. My friend is out there, enjoy him, because he'll enjoy you."

Jane jumped when her phone rang and they left the prison and went directly to the spot where they had found Gail Yeager's body.

The next day after the autopsy she searched out Maura at her desk and handed her their favorite snack, tuna and crackers, which Maura accepted with a secret smile. Jane leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before she brought some of her own tuna on a cracker to Maura's lips. Maura smiled and said thank you.

Agent Dean walked up behind them with a strange look on his face. "Are you guys eating cat food?"

Jane offered her can to him. "Yeah you want some?" He shook his head and she turned back to Maura. "Guess it's a chick thing. What's up?" She said without turning back to him.

"You may want to sit down. A few hours ago Charles Hoyt escaped custody."

Jane sat down then turned to Maura. "Oh my god!" Without worrying about what Agent Dean might think Maura stood up and wrapped her arms around Jane. When she felt Jane's arms go around her waist she knew she had done the right thing. Maura knew that Jane was scared but she also knew she was never going to let anyone see it. Especially Agent Dean. Maura turned back to ask Agent Dean if he would give them some space only to see that he had already left the room.

"Jane let's go home. I'll take care of you." Maura turned her head and kissed Jane on the cheek.

Jane lifted her head from where she had been resting it on Maura's shoulder and took a deep breath. "Maura I would like nothing more than to go home with you right now and bury myself in you and let you take away all of my problems like you are always able to do but right now I have to do my job and hunt this son of a bitch down and make sure this doesn't happen again. Right now I want to find out how he escaped. I'll come by your house later if you've already left by the time I am done." She leaned down and gave Maura a quick peck on the lips. "Don't work too late, go home and get some rest."

Jane leered at Maura to let her know why she might need to be well rested and Maura reached up and pulled Jane's head down. "If that's how it's going to be then that quick kiss is not going to be enough to tide me over until then." Their lips met in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. "There, that should give me enough to think about until you get home."

Jane looked down at Maura and smiled for the first time since Dean walked in. "That will definitely give me incentive enough to hurry home." She swatted Maura gently on her well proportioned ass as she turned to leave. "See ya later. I Love you." She was gone before Maura had the chance to respond.

Jane stood with Dean as they viewed the tape of Hoyt's escape from the prison hospital and couldn't believe they fell for his ruse. She turned away in disgust. "What's he doing?" The prison official asked.

Jane watched as Hoyt lifted his hand and showed her as he cut his palm. "It's a message for me." She turned and left the room and didn't stop until she reached her car then drove straight to Maura's house. When Maura opened the door she took Jane's breath away. "Why do you always look like you're going to a photo shoot?" She leaned in and kissed her then walked past her into the house and straight to the kitchen.

Maura poured her a glass of wine and they sat on the couch for a few minutes then headed towards "Jane's room". They stood there for a few minutes when they heard Maura's doorbell ring. Maura looked at Jane with what Jane thought was a guilty look, "Someone's dropping something off." Maura left the room and shut the door behind her and Jane ran to the door and quietly opened it to see who would be dropping something off this time of night. She was surprised when she saw that it was Agent Dean and hurried back to the bed when she saw him leave. Maura knocked softly on Jane's door.

"Go away I'm asleep." Maura opened the door and walked over to the bed and lay down beside Jane. "Are we having another sleepover or is this your way of telling me you're attracted to me." They both laughed at that. "So, Agent Dean huh?"

"He has something that he wants my opinion on."

"Oh really? Like what.?" Jane asked.

"I'm sorry Jane but I can't tell you."

"So how come you're on the "need to know" list but I'm not? Don't answer that."

Maura turned to Jane and took her in her arms. "I don't like keeping things from you but Agent Dean made me swear not to tell anyone until the time was right." She leaned down and kissed Jane, not passionately but reassuringly. Tonight was about comfort not sex and they both seemed to know this. They were so in tune to each other that no words were needed and Maura knew that Jane understood why she couldn't say anything.

Jane turned and wrapped her arms around Maura. "You know I love you right?" Maura nodded into Jane's shoulder where her head was resting. "I think in some way I have since the first day I met you but I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to become the person everyone had already labeled me as. I didn't want to be a lesbian, I've fought it my whole life. But I just couldn't fight you. I didn't want to fight you and what I felt for you." Maura kept quiet because it wasn't often that Jane was this open and communicative. "I felt the pull from day one and I knew I was in trouble but I wanted to spend time with you anyway. For the first time in my life I wanted to give into those feelings I had been fighting all my life." Jane laughed under her breath. "But it still took almost 6 years for anything to happen because you gave no indication that you could ever feel the same towards me. You come from money…" Jane put her fingers to Maura's lips when she started to protest. "I know that's not an issue but I didn't know that then. You wore all these designer clothes, I bought off the rack from wherever I find something I like. I don't care if it's Prada or Levi's. You come from White collar I come from Blue collar but somehow I think we can make it work. I think it's cute when you go all Google or Wikipedia on me and I love that when we went to the ballgame you did research in advance so you would know what was going on but I still loved teaching you."

Maura lifted her head off of Jane's shoulder and took a good look at Jane. "And I loved that you were so patient with me that first game. Is everything ok?" She reached up and gave Jane a gentle kiss.

Jane pulled her tight against her again. "I don't think I tell you enough how much you mean to mean and what it means to have someone that lets me be me. You understand me and my job doesn't freak you out. You don't try to control me."

At Maura's snort Jane looked down at her and smiled. "As if anyone could ever do that."

Jane looked into the eyes that she had become addicted to seeing every day. "You can with just one look. The guys call it being whipped which in some situations is true but in other ways you may say something that makes me look at something in a different way and change my tactics. That has never happened before."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Maura asked with a worried look on her face.

"At first I thought you were challenging my abilities as a cop but then I realized it was because you cared and your suggestions actually made sense. So I guess it's a good thing. I just want you to know that…" Jane stopped and thought for a minute. "I think what I'm trying to say it that when I'm with you, for the first time in my life, I feel complete." Jane lay there waiting for Maura to say something but when she didn't she pulled back so she could look her in the face and was surprised to see tears rolling quietly down Maura's cheeks. "Ah shit Maura you know I can't take it when you cry. Please tell me those are good tears." Maura could only nod her head. "So I didn't say anything wrong?" Maura shook her head. "So I should just lay here and hold you while you cry?" Once again Maura nodded. Jane smiled and lay back then pulled Maura against her and just held her while she cried.

When Maura finally spoke it was barely above a whisper. "I was so afraid that I was the only one that felt that way and I thought maybe you were only feeling this way because you had been shot. Studies show that people who have had a near death experience tend to reevaluate their lives and I thought that was what you were doing."

"That's exactly what I was doing because I decided I wasn't going to run away from my feelings anymore and it was the best thing I had ever done in my life."

"I love you Jane Rizzoli." Maura leaned up to kiss Jane.

"And I love you Maura Isles." Jane returned the kiss. "Now let's get some sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be one of those days." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and lay back against her pillow. This was her favorite time of the day, when the world outside was quiet and she let the peaceful feeling wash over her just before she watched Maura close her eyes and let sleep overtake her. She loved to watch her while the worries of the day would slowly slip away and her features would relax. She looked so at peace and some nights Jane felt guilty because she knew she was the cause of those worries. In her sleep Maura moved closer to Jane and she threw her leg over Jane's leg. All Jane could do was smile as she allowed sleep to take her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Maura always woke before Jane did which gave her time to observe her while she slept. It was the only time when Jane was ever relaxed. Even when she appeared to be relaxed she wasn't, something was always in motion, whether it be the way her foot would bounce when she was onto something in a case, or the way her hands would move when she spoke. In sleep was the only time when Jane was ever really quiet and at peace. She leaned over and gently kissed her cheek as she jumped out of bed to start her morning routine. She entered the kitchen and hit the button on the coffee maker to start the coffee brewing. She leaned down and scratched Joe behind the ear. "Hello little one are you ready to go out." At the increased wagging of Joe's tail Maura opened the back door to let the dog out into her backyard. She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of strawberries for Bass and laid them in the corner in Bass' favorite spot. She refilled Joe's food bowl and the shared water bowl then poured herself a cup of coffee the prepared one just the way Jane liked hers. She went and opened the back door and Joe came running in and went straight for her food. "Just like your mother aren't you. Food always comes first." Maura smiled a secret smile. "Well, almost always." She took the cups of coffee and set Jane's down on the table by her side of the bed then headed for the bathroom.

Jane woke to an empty bed and started to pout until she smelled the coffee. "Well if I can't have the woman beside me at least she makes up for it with coffee." Jane took a sip of the still warm coffee and closed her eyes and smiled. "Ah the next best thing to sex in the morning."

"I'm glad you said the next best thing and not better than." Jane looked up at Maura as she leaned against the bedroom door frame drinking her own coffee.

"Oh man, you look good enough to eat." Maura laughed at the predatory look in Jane's eyes. "But I know if I start anything now we'd both be late for work because it would take you another hour to get back to where you are right now." Jane could only stare at Maura as she leaned her head against the doorframe and looked back at her. "God you are beautiful and tonight you are mine."

Maura walked over and got just close enough to lean over and give Jane a kiss. "Why don't you hop in the shower and breakfast will be done by the time you get downstairs."

"Good looks and she cooks too. What did I ever do to deserve you?" Jane climbed out of bed and wrapped her arms around Maura being careful not to wrinkle her clothes.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out myself." Maura said just as she broke free of Jane's embrace so she could run away. She actually squealed when she felt Jane swat her on the ass but she continued down the stairs to the kitchen laughing all the way. That was another thing she had never experienced in any other relationship. She laughed a lot with Jane, she'd never even realized she had this playful side until Jane brought it out.

She was still smiling when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She turned her head and kissed Jane's cheek. "Something smells good, what are we having?" Jane reached around and grabbed a piece of bacon and popped it in her mouth. "Mmmm just the way I like it, crispy. You're too good to me."

"Yes I am and it's about time you realized that." Jane swatted her ass again as she reached up to get everything to set the small table they used in Maura's kitchen. "That's twice already this morning that you have hit me. Are you prone to abusing people in the morning?" She said it with a smile.

"Nope but when you display that oh so perfect ass in that skin tight skirt I can't help it. My hands just gravitate to it." She demonstrated by cupping her ass in her hands and sighing as if she had found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. "See it's a perfect fit."

Maura could not stop the groan that escaped her lips at the feel of Jane holding her flush against her front. "Jane we have to leave now or we will both be late. Can you save that thought for tonight?"

Jane gave Maura her patented smirk as she released her grip with regret. "That thought is constantly going through my mind so I'm quite sure I can conjure it up quite quickly this evening." Jane gave Maura a quick peck on the cheek as they both headed for the door to start their day. They shared a comfortable silence during their ride to the station and a heated kiss when they parted ways at the entrance to the morgue where Jane left Maura for the day.

Jane sat down at her desk and pulled a card from her pocket and made a quick phone call. "I want to talk to you."

"And good morning to you too Detective Rizzoli."

"I want a face to face to get some answers." She was pacing Back and forth when Frost and Korsak entered the squad room.

"I won't be available until later in the day, can you come by my office around 5:00 p.m. and I will try to give you those answers."

"Fine I'll see you then." She flipped her phone closed then turned to Frost and Korsak. "I'm sure you're both aware of the fact that Hoyt escaped yesterday. So now we not only have to contend with the apprentice but he has probably joined force with Hoyt."

"We can get you 24 hour protection to make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you." Korsak walked over to Jane as he spoke. He was sure how Jane was going to take it and he was ready to fight her if need be.

"Korsak, I'm a cop, if I can't take care of myself then I wouldn't be a very good cop now would I? I'm not going to make the same mistake twice and get hit over the head."

"I know that, I taught you well. You usually learn from your first mistake. But right now there are two of them out there trying to get you."

"Thanks for reminding me Korsak I let that slip my mind. Of course I know there are two of them and I will be on my guard for them. I will make sure to keep my eyes open. Will you keep an eye on Maura and make sure she stays safe?"

"Please don't go out there and do something I will regret and do not do anything that I will have to tell Maura about and face her wrath. She's almost as bad as you when she's mad. Be careful."

"I just have something I need to take care of this evening and then I'll be back." She grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and headed down to the morgue to see Maura. She made her usual exuberant entrance through the doors and Maura looked up and smiled at her. Jane stopped in her tracks to take in the beauty before her. Once again she had to wonder what she had ever done to deserve her. She wasn't going to argue with the powers that be, she was just going to take advantage of her good fortune and love her to death.

"Earth to Jane." Maura had removed her gloves and walked toward Jane when she saw that she was still standing just inside the door but her face had gone blank. She stood on her tiptoes to give Jane a quick kiss to see if she could bring her back to reality. "Jane where did you go?"

Jane snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Maura. "You take my breath away do you know that?" Jane said in a voice filled with awe.

Maura could hardly breathe when she saw the love in Jane's eyes. "When you look at me like that you do a good job of taking my breath away too. I love you Jane Rizzoli?"

"And I love you Maura Isles." Jane took Maura's face gently between her hands and kissed her and hoped it conveyed all that she was feeling. "I am so totally in love with you."

"Oh Jane, I feel the same way. I think I have been in love with you from the first time I met you."

Jane smiled down at Maura. "Well, it took you long enough to do something about it. And just think all it took was me shooting myself to get you to admit it."

"Did you come down her for a reason or just to grope me?"

"Are you saying I can't just come down her to grope my girlfriend if I want to?"

"Of course you can grope me anytime your heart desires but if I remember, you entered the morgue with a sense of purpose, and then my ravishing beauty stopped you dead in your tracks." She smiled up at Jane. "Some of do have work to do." She pointed to the body on the table behind them.

"Are you implying that I don't have any work to do? You do realize we are chasing a serial killer and Hoyt is out there and more than likely has his crosshairs sighted on my back?" She smiled to let Maura know she was kidding but realized too late that there was no way Maura was going to joke about something as important as Hoyt.

"Promise me you will be careful. Do not let him get you. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. I can't see my life without you. Will you please not take any chances?"

Once again Jane took Maura's face in her hands. "Maura my life would be empty without you and I know what it would do to you if anything happened to me and I love you too much to put you through anything like that. I promise I will be careful and not take any unnecessary chances." She kissed her with a little more feeling that earlier and soon they were both lost in the passion that usually overtakes them whenever they are close for any length of time. "I better get out of here before I throw you on top of the nearest empty table and have my way with you. I'll save that for tonight." She broke away from her reluctantly and backed towards the door. "By the way, I did actually come down her just to say hi but the groping and kissing was an added bonus." She smiled and turned on her heals and headed for the elevator. She left the building and hoped in her car to head over to her meeting. She walked through the doors of the FBI building and walked up to the desk. "I would like to see Agent Gabriel Dean please."

Is he expecting you?" Jane didn't like the petite blond instantly and way she was looking at the way Jane was dressed did nothing to endear her to her either. It didn't help that the blond was probably a size two and wore clothes that would rival Maura's.

Jane bit back her retort and instead smiled at the blond. "Yes I do believe he is."

"Please take a seat and I will see if he's available."

Jane finally decided to take things in her own hands. She flashed her badge and gave the blond her worst glare. "Why don't you just direct me to his office? I think I can find my way on my own."

"We don't allow just anyone to wander the halls of the FBI building." Jane could see she was finally ruffling the blonde's feathers and she was having fun.

She once again waved her badge in front of her face. "This badge says I am much more than just anyone, this says I am a homicide detective working a case that involves Agent Dean. It also allows me to carry a gun which I've used quite a few times. Now tell me where I can find Agent Dean and then you can go back to painting your nails as you were when I came in." Jane watched as the blonde blushed when she realized Jane had caught her doing her nails. "By the way." She leaned over the desk to whisper and watched as the blonde warily leaned back away from her. "It's very unprofessional for a Federal Employee to painting her nails where just anyone could catch them. Now where is Agent Dean's office?"

"I'll take care of it Ginger." Jane turned around to see Gabriel Dean walking towards her.

Jane couldn't resist, she turned towards the blonde. "Ginger? Really?" She turned to Dean and walked away with him. "Who names their kid Ginger? Well besides her parents that is"

Agent Dean just smiled and led Jane into his office. "So what can I do for you Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane sat in the chair Dean had indicated and looked at him as he sat in a chair across from her.  
I want to know why as the lead detective in this case that I am not on a need to know basis. Maura's on the need to know list, I'm sure my lieutenant is on that same list so why isn't the person that is leading this investigation on the short list? The information you are holding back may give me some clues."

"If I thought there was something in what I had that could help you I would have given it to you already."

Jane stood up and started pacing. "So you do have information you're not sharing with me. How do you know that I might be able to look at it from a different perspective and see it as useful?"

He stood up and headed for the door. "Ok Jane come with me." He led her down the hallway and opened a door. "Jane this is Senator Sam Conway." After the meeting and they came to the conclusion that it had to be someone from the military that had joined up with Hoyt Jane was ready to go home to Maura and just sleep for a week.

Walking down the hallway after the senator called Dean back Jane's phone rang with Maura's ringtone. "What is it Maura?"

"Jane, I'm in your apartment." Jane detected a note of worry in Maura's voice.

'Why?" Jane asked perplexed because Maura usually did not go to her apartment without her.

"Jane, they've been in her."

"I'll be right there." Jane turned and headed down the hallway. She pulled up in front of her apartment just as Agent Dean called her. She got out of her car to head to her a building as a man dressed as one of the morgue attendant called her name.

"Doctor Isles asked if you could ID the body victim." He turned to walk to the back of the coroners van.

"What body?"

"I'm sorry I thought you knew, Dr. Isles said it was your neighbor, female, 20's."

"Marissa, oh god no ah come on no no." She headed toward the back of the van an climbed in and unzipped the body bag.

"Hello Jane. So nice to see you." That was all she heard before she felt the volt of electricity before Hoyt hit her with the stun gun. She didn't feel the small prick of the needle as John Stark a.k.a. the Apprentice put the needle to her neck and knocked her out completely. She awoke later in the back of the same van, hands feet and mouth duct taped, to see Hoyt crouching at her feet with her own gun in his hand. But she was awake enough to feel the blade of the scalpel as he drew blood against her neck.

When he and Stark left the van she searched the van for something to defend herself but all she could find was the flare. Well she would have to make do with that. She had to wait until he got close enough before it would do any good and she hoped he got close soon because this flare burns like hell. Finally she turned and jammed the flare into Hoyt's right eye and he flew out of the back of the van writhing in pain.

Jane rolled out of the back of the van, damn that drop to the ground hurt but she couldn't take the time to wallow in self pity because she had two men to disarm. Hoyt had dropped the stun gun in the back of the van and Jane used it to incapacitate Hoyt but by that time Stark and seen what was going on and started towards them. "Come on charge, charge." Jane was praying the stun gun would recharge by the time Stark got there because she was helpless again a trained Green Beret with her hands and feet still bound. The gun had just enough charge to at least knock Stark down but not out. They both went for Jan's gun at the same time but Jane got to it first and fired two shots and killed Stark. She found the scalpel Hoyt had used and cut the tape binding her and stood up and placed her foot, none to gently on Hoyt's h ands and reached down for the gun. She took aim and fired. "We match." She said with a sneer.

She sat down on the back of the van and looked at the carnage around her, and then her curiosity got the better of her. She walked towards where Stark had walked out of the woods to see what Hoyt had in mind for what he had called "their final game". There she found four stakes with ropes attached to them and a shallow grave that was to have been her final resting place. Out here it is doubtful any one would have ever found her. When the reality of the situation finally hit her all she did was slide down the side of the nearest tree and cry. That was how Maura found her about an hour later.

"Jane?" Maura whispered her name for fear that she would frighten her. Jane did not say anything but she did raise her left hand to Maura as an invitation for her to join her. Maura hurried over to her and took her hand and Jane used it to pull Maura to her. She buried her head on Maura's shoulder and let loose with great sobs. Maura wrapped her arms around her and knew that now was not the time for words so she just held her.

"Hoyt said this was to be our final game and I think his plan was that by the end of the night I would have been buried in that hole." She finally looked up at Maura. "How did you find me?"

"Frost did that triangulation thingy and found your cell phone. And I am so glad he did. Although from the looks of those two back there, you didn't need our help. Can I look at your neck to see how bad that cut is?" Jane nodded and moved back so she had access to her neck. "How are you?"

"I wanted to kill him but I couldn't. He's made my life a living hell but I still couldn't kill him. He actually laughed after I shot him in the hands." Maura understood why she shot him in the hands, she didn't have to like it but she understood.

"Jane not only you are too good of a cop to do that, you are too good of a person to lower yourself to his level. Will you let me take you over to the ambulance so they can stitch you up and look at those burns?"

Jane looked up with pleading eyes. "Can't you just take me home and take care of it there?"

Maura had never been able to resists those eyes and she couldn't now. "Yes Jane I will take you home and take care of you. Always!" She stood up then extended her hand for Jane to take it. Jane reached up and took it and allowed Maura to help her stand then hand in hand headed for Maura's car.

THE END!


End file.
